Ross's Amnesia
by sarameyester
Summary: Last and Final Chapter is up. Rachel decides to tell Ross what may change everything between them. Thanks for reading. Please Review and let me know what you thought of the whole story.
1. What Happened

This is about Ross and Rachel they're married with 4 boys and 1 girl on the way. They have a lot huh? Oh well, they're cute. Anyway that's all you need to know right now you'll find out more later. Disclaimer: Don't own any of them except their kids.

Scene: Hospital waiting room, Rachel's there pacing the floor, when the gang come rushing in.

"Rachel! Honey what happened?" Monica asks, worried to hear the answer. Rachel pretty much runs crying into her arms)(She doesn't say anything)

"Ohh honey, shh, Can you tell us what happened?" Monica says comforting her.

"We came as soon as we heard." Phoebe said in a concerned voice.

"Here" Chandler said as he reached for a couple of Kleenexes. (She takes it and sniffs)

"Thanks"

Joey wants to ask if Ross died but isn't sure how to put it.) "Rach? Is Ross… he's still… he didn't… did he..."

Rachel helps him, "He's still alive if that's what you mean. god he might as well be dead though." she says while drying her tears.

"Sweetie, don't say that." Monica says, trying to think positive. She looks at the rest of the gang, "guys, can you give us a minute, please? Why don't you go see him?"

(They nod as they walk out) Rachel goes over to the window and looks out (She's sad during this whole time) Monica goes over to her expecting her to say something about what happened. Rachel is the one to speak up,

"You should see him Monica"

"Sweetie, are you ready to tell me what happened?" Monica asks, very curious to know what happened to her brother. (Rachel sits down in a chair and Monica sits in the chair next to her)

Rachel answers knowing that she'd have to talk about this sooner or later, "I don't really know what happened except he was on his way home from work when it happened." She says as she looks down.

"When what happened?" Rachel doesn't say anything. "Look, honey if you're not ready to talk about this it's okay I understand."

"He was in a bad car accident." Rachel's mad that they're not telling her anything else. "That's all they're telling me. I'm not sure how it happened. All I know is that this would've never even happened if I hadn't asked him to pick up something for me at the grocery store on his way home."

"Don't. Rachel, you can't blame yourself. Things happen, okay?" She doesn't say anything to that. "How is he? What's his condition?"

"He's unconscious. Monica I'll be honest with you, he looks horrible." No body says anything for a while. Rachel continues, "But as bad as he looks, in a weird way he looks so peaceful.

Reassuring her, "He'll be okay, I promise."

"You haven't seen him yet. Doctors say that he could wake up, or he might slip into a coma. Monica I can't lose him."

Monica thinks for a bit, "Maybe you should be in there with him."

"I needed to get out of there for a little while. I couldn't look at him anymore." She says as she starts crying again.

"Shh… come here" she says as she takes her into a hug.

Meanwhile Phoebe Joey and Chandler are in Ross' room standing around his bed. they're trying to sink all this in. Picture them sad.

"What do you guys think happened." Phoebe asks wondering what they thought.

Joey answers in confidence that he knows, "Probably a big fight... yeah, a fight for Rachel as usual."

Chandler answers Phoebe's question after he Rolls his eyes about Joey's last comment. "I don't know but it doesn't look good." There's a slight pause. and then Chandler says to Ross. "Ross- Buddy? I don't know if you can hear us but… you have to be strong okay? We can't lose you. If not for us- definitely come back for Rachel, I've never seen her so devastated."

"Chandler? Maybe we should try to think of happy thoughts huh?" Phoebe says trying to think positively.

"I'm sorry it's just…" Chandler starts to get teary eyed. "He can't leave us" Phoebe hugs him.

"Damn it Ross." Joey says quietly. Silence fills the room again. Phoebe breaks the hug with Chandler,

"You know what? Maybe we should go get Rachel." Phoebe is just as sad, but she's trying to think positive, "He'll be okay,you'll see." They leave and go back to the waiting room.

When Monica sees them, she stands up, "How is he guys?"

Chandler, shocked that this is all happening, says, "He doesn't look like Ross. In a weird way he just looks so peaceful. "

Rachel, realizing again that Monica hasn't see him yet, asks, "Monica? Do you want to go see him?"

Monica's sad but she's not letting Rachel see incase that would upset her more. "You know what? I'm okay right now. Why don't you go by his side he needs you."

"Are you sure?" Kinda surprised she didn't want to see him.

"Yeah" Hugs her again. Rachel leaves.

Joey askes Monica, concerned, "Mon? Are you okay?"

"Ohh I've been better. He'll be okay right guys?"

Phoebe says, "He'll be fine," looks at Chandler. "he has to be."

Rachel walks into Ross's room. She pulls up a chair next to his bed, doesn't say anything just takes his hand and brakes down crying. "Damn it Ross, please don't leave me." At that point, Ross grasps her hand back. She looks at him and gets excited. "Ross? Oh my gosh you're okay! How do you feel?"

Ross is in a lot of pain, so it hurts for him to talk and it takes a while to say anything. "Rachel…"

Rachel is so happy that he's awake and that he said her name. "Yeah?" Ross continues,

"I want you to know that I love you very much and tell the kids even though they might not be able to see me I'll be there."

Rachel's smile drops. "No Ross - don't. You are not saying your goodbyes - you don't have to - you're not going anywhere."

"Rachel, look at me, I can barely move a muscle." Rachel responds in a positive manner, not wanting to accept that he just might not make it, "But, but you said barely move a muscle, so you can move a little right?" He doesn't say anything. Rachel gets serious now, "Look Ross… you're going to be fine- you have to be."

"If something does happen to me Rachel you're going to regret…"

Rachel cuts him off, being a little stubborn, she says, "If you're asking me to say goodbye, I won't do it."

"Rachel, do you love me?"

Rachel can't believe he would even have to ask, "What? Of course I do, more than anything."

"Then do it for me- tell me how you feel."

Rachel says firmly, "You're not going to die Ross! That kind of stuff happens in movies and TV but not to me."

Ross tries to ignore her, "I love you so much, I've never loved anybody the way I love you…

Rachel begins to cry again, "Shut-up Ross!"

Ross continues, "…I love how you care so much about your family and your job, you have such a good heart Rach."

Rachel says louder and more firmly "Shut-up!"

"Remember when you were pregnant with Caleb? (AN: Their oldest son, he's 17) Remember how scared you were? And I... "

"…yeah you assured me that everything was going to be fine, right?" Cuts him off by making a point, continues, "So let me do the same for you. Everything is going to be fine."

"Please tell me you love me."

Rachel can't believe he still wants her to say goodbye,ignores him, "I'm going to go get Dr. Hayward. (AN: Any "All My Children" Fans? I love Doctor Hayward. He's not evil in this though. Enjoy. Oh, and he's been their Doctor since Caleb was born. I know, he kind of does a little of everything fits into my story better. He knows them pretty well too.)

Ross can't believe how stubborn she's being, "Rachel..." She just walks out. He sighs.

Rachel finds Dr. Hayward, "Hey Doctor" she says in a upset voice.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Ross is awake" Hayward doesn't know why she's so upset if he conscious, "That's wonderful, how is he?"

Rachel says in a sarcastic way, "Well he wants me to tell him goodbye… but other than the fact that my husband thinks he's going to die, he's never been better."

"That's awful what did you say?"

"I told him I'm not going to say goodbye to him…"

"I'll go check on him." He's about to leave when Rachel continues

"…I won't say goodbye… I told him he's not going to die and the moment I even start telling him…" she stops and gets teary eyed.

"Rachel, why don't you go get some coffee and I'll meet you in the cafeteria okay?"

Rachel still continues on, "…that I love him and I'll never forget him is the moment I start thinking that he may just die." shaking her head, "but you know what? No. he's not going to die that kind of stuff happens in movies… not to me."

"Rachel? I want to hear more, I really do but I have to check on Ross, okay? Go to the cafeteria."

"Okay" She leaves

Hayward enters Ross' room. "Hey Ross- you decided to come back to us huh?"

"Were you just talking to Rachel?" He asks, worried about her.

"I'm just going to take some vital signs and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. how's Rachel? She seemed pretty upset when she left."

Dr Hayward, checking his monitor and other stuff. Not looking at Ross when he says…, "How is she supposed to be?" He looks at his chart and marks something looks back up at the monitor thing. "Her husband thinks he's going to die." He looks at Ross now.

"I just want to know if I'll even be missed." Ross replys, unsure of what to say."

"Of course you will be missed Ross. Rachel loves you so much"

"Then why won't she just tell me?"

"Well your vital signs seem to be okay. But there still is a chance you could slip into a coma."

Ross goes on, "I mean if she loved me she'd…" He realizes what Hayward just said, "Wait, I could still slip into a coma? How? I'm awake, you said my vital signs are good."

"Are you tired?"

"Very, why?"

"Because when you take a nap, which I suggest you do, it could happen then. Ross gets upset, "Do you want me to die?"

Hayward laughs slightly, "of course not, you need your rest."

"Can you please talk to Rachel for me?"

"Yeah, in fact, I was just going to meet her in the cafeteria."

Ross thinks that its weird, "whoa whoa what? That's kind of inappropriate dontcha think?"

Hayward in defense, "You just asked me to talk to her."

"That's beside the point. You were already planning on talking to my wife.

"Ross you need some rest." He leaves

In the meantime Rachel is talking to the gang getting them up-to-date. "Doctor Hayward is talking to him right now just taking some vital signs. I'm actually going to meet him in the cafeteria."

Joey has the same reaction as Ross, "That's a little inappropriate"

"No it's not. We just need to discuss his condition. Anyway why don't you guys go home for the night."

Monica asks, "Are you sure you don't want anybody to stay here with you?

Rachel insisting, "No it's fine. It's late, why don't you guys just go home. Actually, I was going to ask you if you could watch our kids tonight?"

Monica answers without having to think about it, "Of Course."

"You can all go if you want."

Chandler says, "Okay well why don't we go see him before we leave?"

Rachel firmly says, "No I won't let you do that."

The End. Please please please let me know what you think so far. Criticism is welcomed let me know if you have any ideas or anything. Thanks! Second chapter will be longer and better, this story has sort of a slow start. The best is only yet to come.


	2. Saying Goodbye Pt 1

Continues where we left off. In a hospital Ross was in a bad

accident and the gang are about to leave and want to see Ross before

they do but Rachel won't let them.

Don't own them except their kids.

Chandler says, "Okay well lets go see him before we leave."

Rachel firmly says, "No I won't let you do that."

She's having a change of heart but not in a good way. She wants Ross all to

herself. And the more people that are in the room the less she gets to

see him.

"What, why?" Chandler replies.

Rachel trying to make up something, "Um… because he doesn't want any visitors right now. It's just too overwhelming for him. Sorry guys."

"What? That's not true." Monica says in disbelief

"I'm sorry but I need to respect his wishes."

Monica, getting upset, says, "Rachel? I haven't even seen him yet. You can't just keep him all to yourself."

"Oh really? Cuz I think I can. I have to go."

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Phoebe asks sensing that something might be wrong with Ross.

Rachel says while taking a deep breath, "It's just that... when I asked him if he'd like to see you guys... he didn't know who I was talking about. I didn't even want to tell you guys because it would hurt you."

"My god Rachel, what the hell is your problem?" Monica asks, just about yalling now.

"Just face it Mon he doesn't remember you."

"You are so selfish. You can watch your own damn kids!" Monica thinks for a bit, trying to make a point, "How is it, that he has no memory of us four, but he remembers you? Explain that one." She folds her arms.

Rachel answers sort of agreeing with her, but lying, "I know, what are the chances, right? I wish to God he didn't forget you guys but it's true. You can

leave now. I have to go meet with Hayward. I'll keep you guys updated." She looks at Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe and says nicly, "Buy guys I'm sure Ross will appreciate you being here." Looks at Monica, says in a mean way, "As for you, you can rot in hell." She walks out.

(AN: Yeah, yeah I know, its mean right? But they're both having a hard time with everything and Rachel's is having sooo many mixed emotions. So forgive me for their little 'fight'. And not to confuse you, but Ross does remember them.

Monica turns and look at the rest, "I can not believe her just now."

"I know that's weird Ross doesn't remember any of us." Joey says, obviously not realizing Rachel was lying.

Monica doesn't pay attention to what he said, "I'm going to go see him."

Chandler says, "Monica, Rachel doesn't want us to see him"

Monica, not believe he's on her side, says, "Are you freaking kidding me! Ross is my brother okay? I haven't even seen him yet. Come on." she's about to

leave.

"But Rachel said Ross doesn't even want visitors, and why would he if he doesn't remember any of us?" Phoebe says.

Monica, trying to get through to her, "Phoebe? Rachel is lying okay? She wants to keep Ross all to herself."

Chandler, Phoebe and Monica keep talking and Joey sort of sneaks out, and it cuts to Rachel in the cafeteria sipping her coffee she's a total wreck but as soon as Hayward gets there she forces, surprisingly, a big smile on her face.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Hayward asks, with concern in his voice.

"Never better. What's up?" She answers in a cheery tone.

"Rachel, you were in the middle of a major meltdown a moment ago… you can tell me if something's bothering you."

"I told you I'm great" she smiles, "I'm better than great, you want to know why?" she asks, anxiously awaiting to tell him.

Hayward still doesn't believe that she's okay asks, "Why?"

(Joey is off to the side and hears just about everything)

"Have I ever told you that if I wasn't married I'd want you?" continues before he can say anything, "I mean you're so cute and sexy and of course smart,

you're a doctor."

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"No-are you kidding me. If I lose Ross…I have you." She smiles

"Rachel…" He begins as if he's trying to get her to wake up and realize that she doesn't have to put on this act, and that she has every right to want to freak out. But Rachel interupts before he can continue.

Cuts him off by taking his left hand and examining it, "nope… no ring, you're single." Starts to explain her profile and continues, "I'm very nice, I mean Ross loved me. He told me like 50 times before he died, so marry me… please? We'd make a great couple, plus, I've known you for like 17 years, right?

At that point Joey is in shock and hurries back to the waiting room.

"Rachel, you must be devastated."

She doesn't say anything right away, Rachel comes back to reality and begins to get sad again and calms down. "You have no idea." She says, slowly. No one says anything right away. she realizes something else, "Oh my... Did I propose to you?"

"Yeah" He knows she didn't mean anything by it.

"Oh my gosh can we just forget everything that just happened and not tell Ross?"

"Tell him what?" He smiles.

Rachel smiles a bit, "Thanks"

"Hey, you just had a meltdown, It's okay." Hayward reassuring her again that it's normal for her to be all emotional.

"How is he?"

"We still have to do some tests. His vital signs could be better...

Rachel senses there's more bad news, "There's something else… what is it?"

Dr. Hayward, not wanting to tell her, but knowing she has to know, takes a deep breath, "Ross may still slip into a coma when he takes a nap, which I

suggested him to do." Get's ready for it...

Rachel gets very upset, yelling, "WHAT? Are you trying to kill him?"

"Rachel, calm down. Ross needs his rest"

"Do not tell me to calm down! He just woke up!" She runs to his room. Hayward sighs as follows after her, Ross is sleeping.

"Rachel…"

"Ross wake up, Come on" He doesn't, she's getting scared that he might be

in a coma. Looks at Hayward, shakes her head, "This is all your fault." Looks

back at Ross, "Ross wake up!" He still doesn't, "That's just great!" Her voice increases with each word she says, "Tell me Hayward have you ever been in A COMA!" walks closer to him like she's going to pound on him a little bit.

Ross wakes up, quietly, "Rachel" She turns around to see him. He smiles a bit. "Hey I'm okay I'm awake, not in a coma, I was just very tired. Sorry."

Rachel's so happy that he's awake, "Ross!" Runs to his side "I'm so glad you're okay. You're never sleeping again."

Hayward says, "Okay so let's let Ross get some rest." (Picture this being like when Ross and Rachel get locked out of their apartment and Emma's in there.

Remember?)

"No, I'm serious he's never sleeping again, not if its at risk of putting him in a coma."

"Rachel, I'm very tired."

Rachel doesn't accept it, "How can you be tired Ross? You just woke up."

"Yeah but…" Ross doesn't really know what to say.

Rachel looks at Hayward and sighs, "Can you give us a minute, Please?"

"Sure take you're time, I'll be back."

"Thanks." He leaves. She looks at Ross, "How you feeling?"

"I don't know… I hurt."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Sweetie, I don't want to bore you with how I'm doing, how are you?"

"You know I'm fine, now stop." Silence, "I just hate seeing you like this. I wish I could take it all away."

"Well you just being here helps."

Rachel smiles, "Aw... you must be fine, you're still so sweet."

Ross thinks, "You know what else would help? If the rest of the gang were here. "Where are they by the way?" He asks curious.

Rachel was hoping they wouldn't come up but had a feeling they would, rolls her eyes, "ugh."

"Did something happen?"

Getting upset again, "It just shows how much they care, right? They left."

Ross, kinda bummed, "Oh, um they must of had to work?"

Rachel shakes her head, "Nope. Actually they said they were getting bored, and some game is on or something."

"Are you serious? That's rude."

Rachel, agreeing, "I know, I tried to get them to stay, but they didn't want to.

Ross, upset now, "Well who needs them anyway? I have you." Smiles.

Rachel smiles, "Yeah, and the less they're here, the more I can do this..." She leans in and kisses him.

Ross smiles, "mmm... I wish we could..."

Rachel knows what he's talking about, "Me too, that's why you have to get better."

"Definitely." Pause, wanting to know more, "I still can't believe they would do something like this."

Rachel doesn't want to talk about them. "You know what honey, let's forget about them right now."

Ross still wondering, "So what was your response to all of that?"

Rachel, frustrated that he can't let it go, "Well I was so mad at them, that when I got them to finally stay, they said they'd say a quick goodbye, but I told them you didn't know who they were, and you'd just be too overwhelmed with people you didn't know. Monica was the worst one. I couldn't believe the way she was acting. I mean I really needed comfort and...are you mad that I told them that?"

Ross, still confused, "I just don't understand, they believed you? That only I remembered you?"

"Yeah, I guess, are you mad?"

"Not really, I just haven't seen them yet and was just wondering..."

Rachel regrets, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of..."

"No, it's okay, they don't seem like they're worth getting mad over, right?" He says makes a hurting kinda of face, his head hurts.

"Oh honey if talking about those guys makes your head hurt, then let's stop okay?"

"How bout some more of those sweet kisses?" They smile and she kisses him.

Meantime in the waiting room

"...Joey I think you misunderstood." Phoebe says.

Joey's frusrated that nobody is believing this, "...I'm telling you, she asked Hayward to marry her, since Ross died."

Chandler, making sure he heard right, "Hold on, she's using past tense, as if he did die?"

Monica, upset, "You know, I always thought she had a thing for him."

Joey, not understanding what Chandler is getting at, "Chandler, what's the big deal?"

Chandler begins to explain to them, well Monica and Joey. Phoebe understands, "You guys, Rachel is hurting, she's already saying that Ross died.

"I don't care, Ross deserves to know." Monica knows Joey is more on her side, says, "Come on Joey let's go tell him." They're about to leave.

"You're not going to tell him anything."

Phoebe speaks up, "Yeah, do you really think she meant it? Do you think she really wants to marry him?"

"Yeah you know, I'm sure she was probably having a major meltdown."

Monica freaks out, "MELTDOWN!"

Chandler trys to get through to her, "Yes Monica, a meltdown. Sure Rachel cried a bit, but other than that, she's been pretty together in all of this and I'm surprised she hasn't broke down sooner."

Monica's being stubborn, now trying to get him to understand, "Well I don't care how sad or upset you are, you don't ask your doctor to marry you! That'd be like, like me asking Hayward to be my brother. It's crazy."

Joey, not really wanting to say it, says, "You know, Dr. Hayward did say she probably was just having a meltdown, you know, because of how sad she really is."

Phoebe says to Monica, "See? We have nothing to worry about."

Monica still doesn't care, "Whatever, I'm going to tell him." She walks out and the rest look at eachother, sigh, and follows her.

Ross' Room, him and Rachel are talking quietly, laughing. The gang walk in,

Monica's in front of Joey, Chandler and Phoebe, because they don't really want to be there. They don't say anything.

Monica's disgusted at how Ross and Rachel are laughing, "Are you kidding me with this?"

Rachel didn't expect to see them, she looks at Ross, worried then back up at Monica, she's kind of in a daze. "Oh my go..."

"Rachel, are you surprised to see us?"

Ross says to Rachel, "Honey? Do you know these people?" Rachel's shocked that he's playing like he really doesn't remember them.

Monica, not realizing what he said, "I think you'd like to know what your wife has been up to."

Ross looks at Rachel, then back at the gang, "I'm sorry, do we know you or something?"

"It's Moni..." Just realizing, "Wait a minute?" Looks at Rachel, "So it's true? He really doesn't..."

"Why would I lie?"

"Rachel, who are these people?"

Rachel looks at Monica, "They..." stresses, "were our friends."

Monica's shocked, "We gotta... we gotta go..." She turns around and pushes the gang out.

Ross says, satisfied at the outcome, "Well that was fun, did you see their faces?"

Rachel feels very guilty at what just happened, "Yeah, um, listen I'll be right back, okay?"

"Hurry back"

"I will." She kisses him before leaving. She catches up to the gang waiting for the elevator.

Monica, doesn't see Rachel, shocked that Rachel was telling the truth, "Did you see him look at us? He really didn't remember."

"Hey guys"

Monica gets upset to see her, "What do you want? Did you come to tell me 'I told ya so' What?"

Rachel looks at her and hugs her. While they're hugging, truly meaning what she says, "I am so sorry. You're right."

Monica breaks the hug, "About what?"

Rachel takes a deep breath, "I really did want Ross all to myself. I just want to spend as much time as I can with him."

Monica sarcastically says, "So is that why you proposed to your doctor?

Rachel's surprised, "You know about that?"

"Joey overheard you."

Joey says to Monica, "What did I say about keeping it a secret?"

Monica looks at him, weirdly, "Um, nothing Joe."

Joey thinks about it, "Oh, Right."

Monica looks back at Rachel, "I mean, you're already talking as if Ross already died."

Chandler, trys to get her to stop, "Monica, don't."

"No it's okay, really. I shouldn't of..." Looks at Monica, "Look I was having a..."

Monica cuts her off, mad, "A meltdown? I've been hearing that so much I'm really starting to not believe it."

"Monica! Have you realized just how hard this is for me?"

"Oh and this isn't hard for me one bit." Yells, "Hello! Ross is my brother,

okay? I've known him a lot longer than you have."

Rachel attempts to get through to her another way, "Monica, Do you know what I've been doing the last hour and a half?"

Monica, in a snoty way, says, "Planning your wedding?"

Rachel can't believe she's being this difficult, "Will you stop with that?" Calms, "Look, the last hour and a half I've been playing in my head ways to tell our children that daddy's gone and is never coming back." Monica looks looks like she's finally getting it, and feels bad, "What do I tell Emma?" (AN: I don't own her) "She's not even born yet and she might not have a father her whole life." Starts getting teary eyed again, saying that last part. "I know this is hard for you and I'm sorry I just..." Starts to cry

Monica hugs her and they cry together, "Oh honey, it'll be okay. I'm so sorry"

They break the hug, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one..."

"You know what? Let's not do this, it's nobody's fault."

"You're right."

"Well we're going to go home and..."

"Do want to see him first?"

"No it's okay, you need to be with him right now. We'll come by tomorrow, all day okay?"

"Are you sure, because..."

"Yeah" She looks at the gang, "Is that okay guys?"

Chandler, Phoebe, Joey, "Yeah; sure; Etc."

Monica looks back at Rachel and smiles, "Go be with him."

"Thank you Monica"

"We'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Rachel hugs them one by one.

"Thanks so much guys. Oh and I'll tell Ross everything."

"You don't have to Rachel."

Smiles, "I want to, he deserves to know." I'm sorry I told you he forgot who you were. I'm even more sorry I told him that "

"It's fine Rachel, I honestly don't know what I would've done in your situation." They Leave

Rachel goes back to Ross' room

Ross, glad to see her "Hey I thought maybe you went home. What took you so long?"

"I love you so much."

Ross looks at her weirdly, "Is everything alright?"

"What? Yeah everything's fine. I just had to talk to Monica. Ross, I was being selfish earlier and I need to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"Well for telling you that our friends didn't want to be here. I actually insisted that they could leave, because I wanted you all to myself."

Ross gets a little upset, "Why would you..."

Rachel feels bad, "I know, I'm a horrible person

"No honey, it's okay. I'm sorry. If you were in this accident and that was me, I know I'd want you for myself."

They don't say anything, Rachel takes a deep breath because of what she's

about to do. She pulls up a chair next to the bed and takes his hand.

Ross begins, "Rachel I..."

Rachel cuts him off, "Ross, Let me talk, please?" She stresses this next sentence, "If and only if something does happen to you," To herself, "I can't believe I'm doing this." To Ross, "Like if you..." Doesn't want to say it, "If you don't...if you...

Ross helps her, "Die?"

"Yeah, um, what I'm trying to say is..." To herself, "I can't do this." To Ross, "I can't Ross, I can't say my goodbyes, it's just too damn hard.

Ross is surprise that she was going to say goodbye, "So you think I'm going to die?" She looks down "Look Rachel, you don't have to say goodbye, just let me know that you love me."

Rachel telling Ross her feelings will be next chapter. Please oh please review It only takes like what? Two seconds, it'd be greatly appreciated. Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. Saying Goodbye Pt 2

(I greatly appreciate the reviews I got, they are very much appreciated, I hope you keep on reading, the best is yet to come)

Begins where we left off…

Rachel and Ross are talking before Ross takes a nap.

"… Ross, I can't say my goodbyes, it's just too damn hard."

"So you think I'm going to die?" She looks down, "Look, you don't have to say goodbye, I just want to know that you love me."

"But Ross, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I just…"

"Ross, listen to me okay? I have never loved anyone even close to how much I love you. We have 4 beautiful boys together, a girl on the way." Stresses, "I have never been more happy. You know, I honestly can't love you anymore because I love you literally with my whole heart and even more so that my heart could burst. I get butterflies in my stomach every time you walk in the room. I love you so much that you'd think I love no one else, which don't get me wrong, I love our family and friends, but you…you are my reason for living."

Ross is touched, "There, that was what I wanted for a goodbye. Everything you said Rachel means so much thank-you."

"Well I love you, and I'm sorry if you had to question if I did or not, but that was not a goodbye, because you're not going to die." No one says anything, "You should get some rest. I love you Ross, I truly do." She's about to leave.

"Rachel, wait."

"What?"

"Come here" He sticks out his hand (AN: He can move a bit, just work with me here : ) and she takes it and he pulls her into a kiss, she pulls away with tears in her eyes, "There's one more thing… If I do slip in to a coma and never come out, I want you to know that I want you to be happy okay? If someone comes along and you think that you can't see him because of me, move on okay I really want nothing but happiness for you."

Rachel starts to tear up, "I don't think that'd be possible, for many reasons. You get some rest, we'll see you when you wake up." She leaves.

(AN: Okay well I hope everyone's enjoying this so far. I'd like to point out that I am not a doctor, so some stuff might seem unreal because I'm not sure about a lot of medical conditions and so on, so I apologize for anything that might seem impossible. On another note, I know it might be hard to picture how Ross looks…I mean, I can't even picture it. He looks like he's in tons of pain. Anyway, I read that when a person slips into a coma, the person is put on life support, along with EEG probes that allow doctors to observe brain wave activity, if that makes sense to anybody that's great.)

(Back to the story, sorry, I just wanted to let everybody know incase you were curious) Well okay now I didn't know how to write this all in, so a summary of what is happening. Ross, as you guys probably already knew was going to happen, slips into a coma. He's on life support and the whole works. Rachel, as you can imagine, would be devastated during this whole time right? Well she has her days, where she feels like there is no hope and pretty much cries uncontrollably the whole day. And other days where she is surprisingly in a very good mood, and a few days where she's filled with all kinds of emotions, also remember she is pregnant.

I know I don't talk too much about her kids, but the grandparents take turns watching the younger ones. Caleb is the oldest one, he helps out a lot, you know with helping getting them ready for school and all. They'll have a part later in the story. Caleb and Lukas (Second oldest, he's 13) visit the hospital almost every day. The two younger one's visited maybe just two or three times, but never to see daddy. Since Rachel hasn't left the hospital once, the two youngest visited so Rachel could see them. She demanded that she would not leave incase Ross were to wake up. Her work gave her a leave of absence, as long as she needed) That's a kind of big summary, but that's all you need to know.)

It's been like a month since Ross has been in a coma

Rachel is in Ross' room, talking to him

"Come on Ross, its been 27 days since you slipped into this coma, I think it'd be a great thing if you woke up now."

Doctor Hayward walks in with Ross' chart. He has to ask her probably the hardest question

"Rachel, um I need to talk to you about Ross' condition."

Rachel senses that it's bad news, "Okay..."

"It's been almost a month since…"

Rachel corrects him, "… 27 days."

"It's been 27 days since Ross slipped into a coma, you have to think about if you want to take him off life support or not. It would be to see if he's strong enough to live without it. It's a very hard deci…"

Rachel doesn't have to think about it, and cuts him off; getting kind of upset that he would ask her that, "No I won't take him off life support, that'd be like asking me if I want my husband to die. He will be on that thing until he wakes up, do you understand?" Calms a bit and turns and looks at Ross, "I can feel it, he's going to wake up today."

Hayward feels bad for saying this, "Rachel, I'm sorry, but you've been saying that for the last 26 days"

"Well he will not be taken off life support until he wakes up, okay?"

"Well just think about it okay?"

Rachel firmly replies, "I do _not_ have to think about it, he's going to come back."

"I just want you to think about what's best for _him_…not you. Rachel, do you know what kind of post-traumatic symptoms he could live with? He could forget his memory. I'm not talking about just forgetting a few people, I'm talking about forgetting how to talk, how to eat. He could be paralyzed." Rachel never realized about symptoms he could suffer from. She gets very quiet. Dr. Hayward feels guilty about making her think about his outcome but she has to know, "Well can you think about it?"

Rachel is being stubborn and starts yelling, "I don't care, okay I don't care! I will not take him off life support for as long as _I_ live." Calms a bit, "Look, I have 4 almost 5 children, I can not do it without Ross being alive." Calms down, but still irritated, "Now will you leave me and my husband alone?"

Hayward, trying to be gentle but making a point, might seem kind of insensitive, says, "If Ross comes back, he could be so screwed up Rachel, that you wouldn't be taking care of 5 children, you'd be taking care of 6." Hayward leaves.

Rachel can't believe she just had that conversation with him, because she never wanted anything more in her life than for Ross to wake up. She's actually thinking what Doctor Hayward told her to do, _'think about_ him_, not you.' _She also couldn't get that last thing he said out of her mind. _'you wouldn't be taking care of 5 children, you'd be taking care of 6. _Those two things Hayward commented on, kept replaying over and over again in her head. _' Maybe taking him off life support _was _the best solution' _she thought. But then she shook her head and snapped out of it, how could she even think about putting Ross' life at risk. She was already upset because she did say before that she wouldn't let Ross sleep if it was at risk of putting him in a coma. She just hates that she even has to think about taking her husband off life support or not. After thinking about both the pros and cons, she had her decision. She looks at Ross and smiles.

A half hour goes by. Dr. Hayward feels bad for what he said to Rachel and decides to go apologize to her. Walks in to Ross' room.

"Look Rachel, about earlier… I'm sorry... I can't imagine what you must …"

Rachel cuts him off, "I've made my decision."

Hayward is surprised that she thought about it he asks… "I thought you already made up your mind."

"Well, I thought about what you said and after looking at the pros and cons of all this, I have decided that," She takes a deep breath. It hurts her so much to say this, "that we should pull the plug."

Hayward is surprised, "What? You're, you're sure about this?"

Rachel nods, "I kept on thinking about what you said… about what's best for _him_, and that I could be taking care of 6 children. I just know that this is the best decision for him. It kills me to talk about this but lets just get this over with."

Hayward isn't sure where to start because he was surprised at Rachel's, almost sudden, turn-around. "Well, we, we need to fill out some paper work before…"

"Right. Well lets make it fast before I change my mind, huh?" Surprisingly she is not bawling her eyes……yet, anyway, I think she's just too shocked at _herself _for making this decision, but she keeps telling herself '_it's all for the best, it's all for the best…' _. They walk out.

(I'm going to end it there, for now. please let me know what you thought. Did it bring a tear to your eye? Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated, good or bad.)


	4. Something's Wrong With Ross

Sorry this chapter took me so long to get up here. I've been very busy with work and last week I was on vacation. Hopefully it won't take this long to get chapter 5 up. Enjoy.

Begins where we left off…

Rachel just made the hardest decision of her life. She's decided to take Ross off life support.

"Well, we, we need to fill out some paperwork before…"

"Right, well lets make it fast before I change my mind, huh?" She keeps telling herself, '_it's all for the best, it's all for the_ _best'. _They walk out

They go to the cafeteria. Dr. Hayward has the paperwork that needs to be filled out. Rachel's pretty quiet about all this. They're just finishing up filling out paperwork and Rachel had to sign a few things

Hayward, reassuring her, says, "You know, there is a chance that when we take him off, he _could_ live."

"Don't even talk to me about hope okay? It won't do any good."

"I'm sorry I'm just saying that there _is_ a chance."

Rachel says this quietly; "there isn't a chance in hell that he's going to survive this."

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

"Don't be. This was my decision."

Hayward, gathering up the paperwork, "Okay, so by the end of the week…"

Rachel cuts him off, " No, it has to be tonight. I could have a change of mind by the end of the week okay? So let's just get this out of the way and pull the damn plug."

"Rachel, we can't…"

Rachel raises her voice, "Tonight! Or I'll do it myself. I'm going to go see him, before…" She takes a deep breath and walks out. She goes to Ross' room and sits in the chair next to him. And takes his hand, and begins to talk to him, "Well honey, I made probably the hardest decision in my life. By the end of the night, we're going to pull the plug. Ross you have to be strong, you have to come out of this". Starts to cry hard. A couple of minutes pass. Rachel doesn't get how hard this is for Ross just to wake up. "Damn it Ross just wake up WAKE UP!" She's standing now. Ross slowly starts to stir. (AN: Like I would kill off Ross : ) He slowly wakes up. Not sure of what happened. Rachel also forgot that there might be some post-traumatic symptoms. She's just ecstatic that he woke up.

A very big smile spreads over her face, she's very excited and jittery, "Oh my god Ross! It's a miracle; I knew you were going to come back to us. How do you feel? Oh I'm going to go get Dr. Hayward." About to leave…

Ross manages to talk, angry, he says, "What the HELL are you doing here?"

Rachel's smile drops, shocked at what he just asked, "Um… excuse me?"

"You heard me. So tell me Rachel, does Monica know you're here?"

Rachel, getting scared, "Ross, honey, what are you getting at?"

"Like you even have to ask?"

Rachel's not sure what to think, "Um, let me go get Dr. Hayward."

"Wow Rachel, you're getting fat, whose baby are you knocked up with this time?"

Rachel gets teary eyed, "Ross you know its…yours. I'm going to go get Dr. Hayward."

"Well don't worry about coming back, you're not welcomed."

Rachel leaves shocked and confused. She finds Dr. Hayward at the front desk with Ross' chart. "Dr. Hayward!"

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"It's Ross."

Hayward senses it's bad news, "What?" They both hurry to his room, "Well Ross, you had us worried, how do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

Rachel, trying to help and is scared to death at what happened to him, "Honey where does it hurt?"

Ross hears her, but ignores her, "Doctor, what do you think it is?"

"Well, it could be several things. Does it feel like a headache?"

"It's worse than a headache"

" Well, you probably hit your head so hard, you could have a concussion or even a brain tumor."

"A tumor? That's awful." Rachel not believing it.

Ross is upset that she's there, "I thought I specifically asked you to leave." At that moment his head hurts a lot.

Hayward, feels like he missed something, "Is everything okay?"

"This is what I was talking about"

Ross says, "Doctor, can you please show her out."

Hayward looks at Rachel, "Did you say anything that would upset him?"

"Not that I can think of, I mean we had a heartfelt conversation right before he took his nap that he just had to have. See? I knew this nap was a bad idea." She's getting upset.

Hayward looks at Ross, "Ross? Do you realize that your wife hasn't…

Ross cuts him off can't believe it, " What? She's not my wife! Is that what she told you?"

Rachel is shocked and speechless.

"Ross? I need to borrow Rachel for a sec."

"Go ahead, and don't bring her back either." Rachel looks at him with so much hurt in her eyes. They walk out. Sitting down.

Rachel, wanting answers, "What the hell is wrong with my husband?"

"Can you think of anything you said to him that would upset him?"

Rachel can't think, "No, I told you, nothing so big…"

Hayward continues, trying to get her to think back, "Anything that might of happened in the past, maybe a year ago, 10 years, maybe 20 years ago?"

"No, I would remember something that big."

"I just thought that he might of lost some of his memory."

"There was something else, he asked me whose baby I'm knocked up with this time."

Hayward shocked, but acting calm, for Rachel's sake, "Really?"

"What do you think it is?"

"He could either have a tumor, which would trigger his brain to do all sorts of scary things that we have no way to control, or he might have par amnesia, where his mind gains memory."

Rachel trying to understand, "So what? His mind just all of a sudden has extra memory of stuff that never even happened?"

" Yeah, it's not too common, but we still have some tests to do…"

Rachel insists, " I want to help."

"Rachel, it's obvious that Ross doesn't want you around, and until he does, I suggest you stay out."

Rachel's hurt and begins to cry, "You're right, he doesn't want me in there"

Hayward feels bad, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just something happened to Ross and we don't want upset him."

"I know"

"I know this has to be hard for you. I can't imagine what you must be going through"

"Can I see him before you start testing though, please?"

"Okay, but if he wants you to leave, then leave."

"I will."

Later, Rachel walks into Ross' room, he's resting his eyes. He hears that someone's there and assumes that it's the doctor.

Ross, his eyes are still closed, "Good, doctor, I'm glad you're here, my head has not stopped…" He opens his eyes and sees Rachel. "What are you doing here?" He asks annoyed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like you even care?"

Wanting answers, she asks, "Ross, remind me again what it is that I did to hurt you, because whatever it is, I am so sorry."

"How could you forget? You cheated on me?"

Rachel, in disbelief, "What? When?"

Ross is annoyed, and feels like he's had this conversation with her many times, and is mad that they're talking about it now, "It's been 4 years"

"Ross, 4 years ago we had Tyler." (Tyler's their youngest he's obviously 4)

Ross, not wanting to hear anymore of what he thinks are all lies, "Rachel will you please leave?"

"Ross I would never cheat on you. You know that. I love you so much."

"So now you're denying it? You were the one that told me." Calms, "Look I asked nicely, please go, you're making my head hurt."

Rachel is worried and her voice starts to crack, "Ross, honey, you must have had some bad dream or something, because what you told me never happened."

Ross, not believing what she's telling him, "What are you going to tell my next? That Lukas never died?"

Rachel shock, "What! He didn't…he didn't die Ross."

"You're even in denial about his death? Rachel, the therapist said…"

She can't believe how stubborn he's being, "Stop it! Stop saying that! He's not dead okay? Actually he's on his way."

Ross, still not believing it, "You're crazy Rachel."

Raises her voice a little, "I wasn't the one in the car accident Ross!" He doesn't say anything. She calms down and pulls a chair next to his bed and takes his hand, "Look" But he pulls away. She gets very upset now and stands back up. Starts yelling at him, "Okay, I don't know what kind of sick-minded game you're playing with me here, but I surly don't like it! All I want is my husband back!"

Ross realizes something, "Hey I know what you're trying to do here. You know just because I _was _in a bad car accident doesn't mean you have to try to make me believe that I'm crazy because of it. I know that it happened and you can't fool me."

She's mad at how unbelievably stubborn he's being, which scares her a lot because Ross is never this stubborn unless he's right. "Okay, why don't you tell that to you're sister, better yet, why don't you tell that to Lukas!" She says, trying to make a point.

Ross feels somewhat bad for her, thinking that Lukas is still alive. (You have to realize that Ross really thinks this all happened.) "Rachel, you need help."

She thinks for a bit and out of nowhere she asks, "Ross? What's the date today?"

Ross rolls his eyes and sighs, "Well, I don't know the exact date, but I know that it's September of 2009."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Where are you going with this Rachel?"

"And when did Lukas die?" She asked, wanting answers since it's only 2005.

He rolls his eyes, answers sarcastically, "look, it only shows what a good mother you are if you can't even remember your own sons death."

Lukas walks in at the last sentence Ross said. Shocked, he asks, "What? You guys had a child that died?"

The end. Please Review thanks. How will Ross React? How will _Lukas_ react? Chapter 5 will be up soon!


	5. Welcome home

Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

We last left off where Ross woke up having all these extra memories that never happened. He thinks Rachel cheated on him and that their 13-year-old son died in a car accident where Rachel was at fault. They also lost the baby she was carrying in that same accident.

Rachel started to play along with Ross' little game a little. She just finished asking him when Lukas died.

Ross rolls his eyes, and answers sarcastically, "Look, it only shows what a good mother you are if you can't even remember your own sons death."

Lukas walks in at the last sentence Ross said. Shocked, he asks, "What? You guys had a child that died?"

Rachel is happy to see Lukas to prove Ross wrong, "Lukas, honey I'm glad you made it."

Ross is unsure of what to say, "What's going on? How are you alive? You died 4 years ago." Starts freaking out. "Rachel, where have you been keeping him these last 4 years!"

Lukas doesn't know what to say, he looks at his mom, "Mom? What is dad talking about?"

She doesn't want to tell him the truth just yet, knowing that it would hurt him, "You know dad, just joking around." She laughs nervously. "Honey? Can you do me a favor and tell your aunts and uncles that you made it"

"Sure mom. I'm glad you're doing better dad." He leaves.

Rachel watches him leave and then turns around to face a very confused, sort of scared, Ross, "Ross? Are you okay?" She asks sincerely. He doesn't say anything. "You still believe Lukas is dead don't you?" She asks not believing it. He still remains quiet. Starts yelling at him, "You can't tell me he died, because you saw for yourself that Lukas is very much alive!" Calms down a bit, trying to get through to him, "That's our son Ross."

Ross still doesn't believe something's wrong with him, "So you've been hiding him from me all these years? How did you manage that? Rachel we've cried over him together." Yells, "I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"Well, you believe I did all those other things, why not this?" She answers him sarcastically.

"You are unbelievable!"

Rachel gets scared that Ross actually thinks all this really happened, "Are you for real Ross?" He doesn't answer her. She thinks of another point to prove Ross wrong, "Okay, alright then, how old would Lukas be right now?"

Ross answers, quietly, "17"

Rachel yells, "Did our son _look _17! No he didn't because he's not 17, he's 13."

Ross still doesn't believe her. This memory that he has is so clear to him that it's hard to believe anything else. To him, Rachel hurt him very much by 'cheating' on him that she became this big bitch and would do anything to hurt him again. "Wow" he said in disbelief.

Rachel's hoping she got through to him and he believes her now, "What? Do you believe me now?"

Ross answers, "Not one bit. I know what you're doing. You found someone around Lukas' age who looked liked him and paid him to pose as him. Am I right Rachel?"

Rachel is absolutely speechless, she sarcastically replies, "Wow Ross, you are exactly right. I'm just _that _cruel." Calms down, "Look Ross, this is not good for you-okay- you getting upset is the last thing I want to do. You know who else this isn't good for? Our baby."

Ross is confused, "What baby?" Looks at her stomach and points to it, "This, this baby? Now you're telling me this is my baby? Who's really the father Rachel?"

Rachel still remains calm, "Ross can you just admit that something's wrong with you? Because I already proved to you in so many ways possible that you're crazy."

He's trying to get through to her, "We never had a baby girl. We haven't had sex in over 3 years. She died in that very same accident Lukas was in."

Realizes something, "Wait a minute, if Emma died in that same accident does that mean I was driving?"

"Bingo." He continues, "And ever since then we were fighting a lot and that was when you decided to go to someone else for comfort, and you…" He finds hard to finish that sentence.

"That's not true Ross. Come on, you know me better than that."

"I want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Rachel demanded.

"Rachel…"

Rachel starts yelling, "Look at your hand Ross!" She grabs his left hand and makes him look at it. "Look at it! Why the FUCK would you have your wedding ring on if we weren't married!" She drops his hand. It hurts him, but she doesn't care. She just walks out.

(AN: Okay I know Ross is being very stubborn here, but he really thinks all this really did happened. So it's hard for him to believe anybody else.)

Rachel walks in the waiting room where everybody is. They don't notice her, she just watches them, they're laughing. They're telling funny Ross stories to ease their sadness.

Chandler thinks of one, "Remember when he…" He just spotted Rachel standing in the doorway with a sad/mad look on her face. Everybody stops laughing instantly and it becomes very uncomfortable. She also hasn't broke down about anything yet since Ross woke up.

"Well I see you guys are having a good time." She said in an upset way. Rolls her eyes as she's about to leave.

Lukas walks over to her, "Mom we were just trying to…"

She turns around to face him, "I know honey." Looks at the gang, "So why did you stop just because I'm here? Please-continue." Everybody looks at each other and don't know what to say.

Monica speaks up, "Rachel, sweetie, why don't you go home for the night and get some rest."

"What? And miss all the fun here?"

"Mom... how is he?"

"You know I can't really say right now."

"Mom?"

She knows that he probably has a million questions. Looks at the gang, "Guys can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, of course…" They leave.

"Mom what was dad talking about when he said that I died 4 years ago?"

"Lukas honey, come here." She takes his hand and sits him down, she sits down too. "Your dad just had a bad dream."

Lukas snaps at her, "Bad dream! He looked at me as if I were a ghost. Dad's insane! No dream seems _that_ real.

"Honey, I'm just as scared as you are."

"Does he think anybody else died?" She shakes her head. "Then why me?"

She feels bad that she doesn't have an answer. "I'm sorry I wish I knew. You know why don't you go find the others and I'm going to check up on your father." She hugs him. "It'll be okay, you'll see." He leaves and she just stays there and breaks down crying.

Okay now I'm going to jump forward a bit. So Ross has many tests done, and they find out that he does not have a tumor or anything but a post-traumatic symptom called par amnesia where he has extra memory. It is curable, but all in due time. Since Ross is going to be released, Rachel thought it'd be best if her and Lukas didn't live at home. Her parents (Still married) said that they could live there as long as she needed.

It's September 10th, 2005. Today Ross is released and on his way home to find his family and friends there to welcome him home. Rachel and Lukas, of course, aren't there.

He gets to his house and is very anxious to see everyone. He walks in, "I'm home."

Everybody says, "Welcome home!"

Ross smiles, "Wow thanks guys. It seems like forever since I've been home"

Matthew (Second youngest, he's 4) screams, "daddy!" He jumps into his arms.

Ross winces a little because it hurts, puts him down, "Ohh, hey buddy. Wow you seem like you've shrunk a little. Are you sure you're 8?"

Matthew laughs, "daddy, I'm only 4! Duh."

"You're a funny kid" Everybody looks at each other unsure of what to say.

Ross goes to Monica who's holding Michael (The youngest, he's 2 and a half). He's squirming to go to Ross, who doesn't know how to act, "daddy" Michael wined. Monica hands him to Ross. Ross just looks at him. He puts him down.

"Excuse me guys, I'm going to go change upstairs." Walks away confused.

Everybody looks at each other.

"I wonder if he's okay"

"Daddy is the funny one. I mean do I look like I'm to you?" Laughs, "I'm glad he's home. Where's mommy?" Asked a concerned Matthew.

"Sweetie, why don't you and you're brother go play with auntie Phoebe and Uncle Joey and Chandler okay? I'm going to go check on your daddy okay?"

"But he's changing." Joey said, actually thinking he's changing.

"Joey he's not changing. Just keep the kids entertained. Please?

In the meantime, it goes to Ross getting to his and Rachel's room. He's looking all around. None of it is what he remembered it to be. It looked like Rachel still lived there.

Monica gets to their bedroom and doesn't say anything she's in the doorway. Ross sees her.

"Tell me this isn't true Monica, tell me Rachel really _did_ cheat on me. Tell me she's not pregnant with _my_ child. Tell me that my son really _is_ dead." He yells, "tell me Monica!" He's just about crying. "What's wrong with me? Or maybe nothings wrong with me. Tell me it's true"

"Do you want all this to be true Ross?"

"Are you kidding me Monica? Have you ever thought that it this _isn't_ all true then I'm crazy? Huh? Have you ever thought about that? I mean I wish to God that all this never happened. I love Rachel with all I have, but then why do I clearly remember her cheating on me?"

Monica's on the verge of tears, "We're going to find out Ross, I promise."

"So that's my answer? Rachel never cheated, nobody died?"

"No cheating, no death ever happened. I'm sorry Ross. Now only God knows what's wrong."

"Yeah except, now that I know for a fact that this never happened, granted, I am scared what might be wrong, but I don't care as much anymore. All I can think about is how hurt Rachel must be. Where is she by the way?

"Her and Lukas are staying at her parents place."

"Monica? Do me a favor?"

"Sure anything"

"Watch my kids tonight. I'm going to go see Rachel and my son."

A big smile spreads across Monica's face, "Of course, yeah, get going, she'll be so surprised." They hug. "Get going" He leaves.

The end. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review and let me know what you thought. Chapter Six will be up soon.


	6. Ross Goes to Rachel

Thanks for the awesome reviews. They really do make my day.

We left off where Ross and Monica were talking and even though Ross still thinks these things happened, he finally accepted the fact that something is wrong with him. He's on his way now to see Rachel.

In the mean time, Rachel is telling her parents and her sisters (They still live there) the whole story. They're in the living room and Lukas is in the den playing x-box. He's sad about his dad but at the same point, he doesn't think it's as bad as it is.

Rachel's is the middle of the story, "The way he looked at me was filled with hate. He literally hated me."

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Amy asked in a serious, concerned way.

"I didn't do anything. The doctors said that he probably had a tumor in his brain that would trigger all sorts of crazy things to happen. But they did some tests and it wasn't that, so he has a symptom called par amnesia, where you just have extra memory that seem so clear to you. It's curable all in due time. And for some reason the doctors thought that it'd be best if Ross just went on living like there's nothing wrong"

"Oh sweetie that's awful." Sandra said in a genuine way. "Well you and Lukas are welcomed to stay as long as you like."

"Thanks mom, I appreciate it."

"I'm sorry sis, I know you and you're baby don't need this. Is there anything I can do?"

Rachel is surprised hearing this from her sister, "Thanks Jill, but you guys letting us stay here is all I need." She notices her dad hasn't said anything. Sarcastically comments, "Dad are you okay? You haven't even told me what a mistake I made by marrying him yet, you haven't told me I'm better off without him." Raises her voice, "Come on, let me have it! Tell me he doesn't deserve me anyway. Tell me!"

At that point her dad goes over to her gives her a comforting hug. She's shocked but happy that he didn't say anything. She bursts into tears, "Shh, shh it's okay" while they're hugging, "I don't wish for one second that any of this to happen to you, okay? Nobody deserves to go through this."

Sandra says to the girls, "Girls, lets go check on Lukas."

"But we'll miss…" Amy begins, not wanting to miss this.

Sandra cuts her off, "Come on." They all leave.

Rachel and her dad are still hugging but looking at each other. Rachel's crying.

He brushes away her tears, "I'm sorry if I come off strong on Ross. I only do that because I like him so much.

Rachel sniffs and smiles weakly, "really?"

"Of course. Come here." He takes her hand and they sis on the couch. He hands her a tissue.

"Thanks" She sniffs.

"I see the way you look at Ross and more importantly the way he looks at you. He love you and cares for you so much and that's all you need. I'm sorry that it seems like I don't like Ross, but I do. I love how respectful he is of you. He's the best son-in-law I could ask for. Everything's going to be fine Rachel."

"You know, hearing that from you just now meant the whole world to me. Thank you dad." They hug. Rachel feels better talking about Ross' memories, "He thinks I cheated on him."

"Wow, that's big.

"Isn't it though? I mean he has a clear memory that I cheated on him. That's how screwed up his head is."

"He'll wake up one day and realize something's not right. You'll see."

"Thanks dad."

"Now you and the baby should try to get some sleep."

"Ross noticed that I was getting 'fat' and asked me whose baby I was knocked up with this time. He's an ass isn't he?"

"Sweetie, that's not him, okay? You know Ross would never hurt you like this on purpose. Now why don't you go try to get some rest okay?"

"Okay, thanks dad, for everything."

"Anytime sweetie" They hug. Rachel goes to the den to find Lukas playing x-box. Sandra and the girls are having fun watching him.

"Well I'm turning in for the night," Rachel says.

"Oh night dear." Sandra hugs her.

Jill and Amy both say, "Goodnight."

Rachel kneels down by Lukas, "honey?"

Without taking his eyes off the TV, "Yeah?"

Annoyed that he's not paying attention, "Honey can you pause the game please?" He pauses it. "Listen to me okay? It's 8:30 now I want you in bed by 10:00. That gives you an hour and a half alright?"

"Okay"

She stands back up, "Can you make sure he's in bed by 10:00?

"Of course dear. Now you and Emma go get some sleep."

"I know a way for him to be sleeping by, oh let's say, 9:00?" Jill starts joking around and Amy laughs.

Rachel raises her voice, "No no alcohol." To Lukas, "Honey watches your drinks."

"I will mom." They all laugh.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too mom."

She smiles at him and he goes back to his game. She looks at her mom and sisters, "Night guys."

"Night."

Rachel goes up to her room and settles in she doesn't go to bed just yet.

Back downstairs. Everyone is now in the den. There's a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Sandra says.

"I don't know, I'll go check." Leonard says, wondering the same thing. He walks out and Sandra follows. Amy and Jill stay.

Leonard answers it to find Ross. They're both shocked to see him. They don't say anything.

"Hey guys. I know you probably weren't expecting to see me, but I need to talk to Rachel."

"She's upstairs in her room." Leonard says, glad to see him.

"Ross she's had enough stress for the day, why don't you come back another day?" Sandra's about to close the door on him.

"Sandra, stop. Let's hear why he's here first."

"I want to explain to Rachel that even though I think all these things happened, I now know that something's wrong with me and they didn't happen. Can I talk to her please? I know how hurt she must feel."

"Of course her room is…" Leonard began.

"I'll find it thanks." he leaves in a hurry."

"I swear, if I see her cry one more time because of him, I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what?" Leonard asks smiling. "Hey that wasn't Ross that her okay?"

We go to Rachel's old room. She's on her bed, lights are on she's just thinking, praying aloud. Her door is opened a crack. Ross gets to her bedroom and listens to her for awhile.

Crying to God, "Please God, bring Ross back to me, I need him so much. If you have anything happen to him I'll hate you forever. I mean it. But if you perform one of your many miracles I will love you forever and I promise you this baby will be brought up in a Christian home. Please God, I don't ask for much, I need my husband back. Emma needs a father. Please. You know how impatient I am so please somehow give me a sign to let me know everything really _is_ going to be okay." At that point Ross walks in. Rachel is very shocked.

Ross began, "Hi" 

Rachel doesn't know where to begin because she wasn't expecting him to walk in, "Hi." Doesn't know what else to say, she says, "Um, what…what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you and tell you that I know you never cheated on me."

"So why did you make it up?" Rachel asks and doesn't let him answer. She's out of her bed now. She begins yelling because she's mad at him for hurting her like this, "I mean how dare you come here to tell me that. I want you to leave right now. I don't need this."

"Rachel, I didn't make any of this…" Rachel cuts him off, starts crying, "I can't do this anymore."

Goes downstairs. "Why do we hear yelling? There should be no yelling." Leonard asks concerned

"I knew him talking to her would make her upset." Sandra responds.

"Let's go see if everything's okay." He says to Sandra. He turns to Jill and Amy, "You two stay here with Lukas."

They go upstairs they're just listening right now outside her door.

"Rachel, I came here to tell you that I love you."

"I can't do this Ross, not now, not ever. We're done remember? You hurt me so much. Just leave, get out."

Out in the hallway.

"He's making her upset, Leo." Leonard sighs as he walks in.

"What's going on here? Ross?"

"I told her that I know she never cheated on me and she thinks I made it all up."

"Did you?" Sandra asks, thinking that he probably did. I know that her and Leonard's view of Ross sort of had a complete turn around.

"Sandra he wouldn't do that." Leonard looks at Rachel, "Rachel, sweetie? You believe him don't you? Something's wrong remember?"

Rachel's being stubborn, "Get him out."

He looks at Ross and shrugs in confusion, "Honey, let's give these two a moment."

"Moment? There is no moment." Rachel responds. I don't know why Rachel's being stubborn like this after she just asked God to bring him back to her. I just say that it's the hormones. Also a part of her just wasn't ready for him to be right outside her door.

"Sweetie, just talk to him." Leonard and Sandra leave.

Ross asks her in a concerned way, because he wasn't expecting her to be mad at him, "How come you're being like this." Rachel glares at him "You have to calm down. You and our baby don't need stress. And I'm sorry for the stress I _did_ cause you but something's wrong with me and I'm scared. Rachel I love you and I need you more than anything."

She moves closer to him, "Tell me Ross, when you look at me, tell me who you see. Do you see me as you're faithful wife who would never hurt you, or do you still look at me and see me as someone who slept with someone else, even though you say that you know I didn't cheat, how do you see me?"

"I see you as someone who's hurt and confused but someone who has enough heart left to forgive me." Ross answers.

Rachel raises her voice, "That was not an option Ross! You obviously still see me as some whore who's carrying someone else's bab…" At that moment she screams loud and grabs her stomach. She holds on to the dresser to keep her balance.

"Oh my god Rachel. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, now go home." At that moment she faints into Ross' arms.

"Oh my…uh." Yells, "Someone? I need help!"

Leonard and Sandra come rushing in. "What what is it?"

"Oh my god Rachel"

"Call 911..." Ross tells Sandra. He's holding on to Rachel, "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay."

A couple of hours go by. They're at the hospital. Everyone's there. Rachel's room. She hasn't woken up yet. Ross is in the room sitting in a chair next to her bed. He's sad. She starts slowly waking up.

"What are you dong here." She manages to get out.

"I'm doing what any other husband would do, being by his wife's side."

"Look, I'm sorry I got so upset before. I just want Emma to have a father."

Ross looks at Rachel with tears filling up in his eyes. Rachel knows what probably happened but she has to hear it from him, "Ross?" He shakes his head slowly. Rachel asks him in disbelief "what?"

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

"No…no it, it can't be." They both start crying.

"I'm so sorry, but the pains you were having were actually Emma's heart beat stopping."

"This isn't happening."

"It's true, she's gone Rachel. I'm so sorry."

She doesn't say anything for a while, calmly but firmly says, "Get out."

"What?" He asks her in disbelief that she would want him to leave.

Raises her voice, "You want me to spell it for you? I said get out!"

"Rachel…"

"This is all you're fault Ross! You're the reason my baby's dead!" He doesn't know what to say, he's so sad. Rachel starts going off, "If you weren't in that fucking accident I wouldn't be here fucking crying over my daughter's death! Now get out damn it!"

What Rachel said really hurts him deep. "You're right, this is all my fault." About to leave, "I am so sorry Rachel."

Walks out. Rachel is surprised that he did just walk out and feels guilty. She really does need him. Yells for him to come back, "Ross!" He comes back in and doesn't say anything. "Don't let me do this to you. This is nobody's fault. I need you more than anything Ross. We lost our baby today." She begins crying again.

Ross goes over to her bed and takes her hand. All of a sudden he realizes something. "Oh my god."

Rachel sniffs, "What is it?"

He let's go of her hand. "Today's September 10th."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Rachel asks confused.

He shakes his head, "Never mind. You'd just think I'm more crazy than I already am."

Rachel then realizes what it might be; not wanting to ask him but she finally gets it out, "Ross? Is today the day Emma died to you?"

"Yeah it is."

"So what? Is this just some freakish coincidence or are you a frickin physic?" Rachel asked getting upset.

"I don't know what this is."

"You better pray to God that it's a coincid…"

Monica rushes in, "You guys, it's Lukas" Ross and Rachel look at each other worried. "He just suddenly collapsed to the floor. He's in the ER right now."

Rachel grabs Ross' arm, "Oh my god Ross."

"I'll go see what's wrong."

"I'm coming with you"

"No Rachel you have to stay here."

"Ross that's my son. I have to make sure he's okay."

"Rachel, you need your rest. Do you want me to stay here with you? We'll have people give us updates."

"Would you Ross? I just really need you right now."

Ross looks at Monica, "Monica, can you keep us up-to-date on our son? "

"Sure"

"Thanks" Monica leaves and Ross turns back to look at Rachel, who's too sad to cry. "Hey everything's going to be okay?"

"Lukas died the same day Emma did, didn't he?" 'Yes' he thought. She raises her voice, "Didn't he Ross?" He doesn't say anything." Starts crying hard. "Ross, why is this happening to us? Everything you thought happened that never did is starting to happen, why?"

Ross is very shocked and he is devastated about this but he can only think about something else right now, "I've gotta…I can't be here right now; I'm taking a walk." about to leave.

"No Ross, don't leave me." Rachel cries begging Ross to stay with her. He doesn't listen to her and just walks out.

Later, Rachel is crying to Monica, "Have you see, or talked to Ross?"

"No, nothing. Honey is everything okay with you two?"

"I thought so. I mean he told me that he knows that something's wrong with him and that he knows that I never cheated, so I don't know."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sure he's just doing some thinking. This is a lot of stress for him-for both of you."

In the meantime Ross is outside Lukas' room watching the doctors work on him. They're just finishing getting the results back from the tests they took on him. He's hooked up to a heart monitor and the whole works. A doctor walks out, sees Ross, "Hey are you Ross?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Uh I'd like to talk to you and Rachel privately."

Back in Rachel's room. She's still talking to Monica. "I just can't believe all this is happening. Just like Ross said-he said that Emma died, Lukas died and he…" just hits her, "Oh my god."

"What is it?"

"This means that he thinks I'm going to cheat on him."

The Doctor and Ross walk in. Rachel really wants to talk to Ross about this but she keeps quiet until she finds out how Lukas is doing.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Monica says as she walks out.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked in a concern way.

Ross goes by her side and takes her hand without even taking his eyes off the doctor, "he wants to talk to us privately."

She looks at him, "Okay." She looks at the doctor.

The doctor begins, "It seems to us that your son has a massive heart." Ross and Rachel take time to sink it in. He continues, "Um…I'm sorry to say this but," At this point Rachel tenses up and grabs Ross' hand tightly prepared for the worst. "It's nearly impossible to perform surgery on a case like this and also because of how young Lukas is…the only thing we _can_ do is…wait." Wait meaning for him to pass on.

"So how long before he dies?" Rachel asks in a surprisingly okay mood, she was expecting this a bit. She's shed too many tears right now, and this is just all too surreal.

The doctor was even surprised that she asked that and is speechless, "Wow, um…"

She cuts him off, "It's okay doctor, I'll be fine I already know what it feels like to lose one kid, what's another one right? So what is it? I couple of hours, minutes, what? Or maybe I'm lucky and it's a couple of days." Thinks, "No that can't be, because luck isn't in my genes. I mean, I _thought_ I was lucky when this one," points to Ross "came back to me but look at what he's brought me? Nothing. He's brought me negative nothing if you think about it because I'm down two kids. So tell me, what is it?" They don't know what to say, and before anyone _can_ say anything, she continues now she's telling Ross, "I'm going to save the hurt and agony I caused you by cheating on you, because that's the next thing, right? I cheat on you? That's why you left, because you couldn't look at your unfaithful wife, and you know that it's going to come true because everything else is. Emma died; Lukas may as well be dead. Will you at least let me know who I sleep with?" During her whole speech, she has different emotions through it all.

"Rachel, stop."

"Ross, please, I don't want to hurt you all over again."

"I'll give you a minute." The doctor jumps in feeling awkward.

"Thank-you doctor for everything." Rachel says as he walks out. Looks at Ross, "You can leave too." He doesn't, "Come on Ross I know you want to, just leave. Or wait, you can't leave because then everything would be screwed up and what you predicted won't happen right?" He doesn't say anything, "Look Ross I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you by cheating on you, what to you would be the second time. So doesn't it just make sense to just leave?"

AN I realize that I'm not very good at the stage directions, or the actions that I give Ross and Rachel and everybody else and I apologize for that, but this scene I picture Rachel being somewhat sarcastic when she's talking and I just wasn't sure how to right that. I apologize again if there's been any confusion.

"I know that this might not make it any better, but nothing I said is happening the way I said they did, you know what I mean? There was obviously nothing we could do for Emma or Lukas, as for our marriage, _that_ can be saved. Rachel I don't want to lose you all over again. We need each other right now. We can't let Lukas' or Emma's death effect us. We're both hurting the same and we need each other to have and to hold. I'm sorry but if you _want_ me to leave, you're _going_ to have to cheat on me," Smiles, "I'm not going anywhere." Rachel slowly starts to get out of her bed, as she's doing this, Ross says, "What are you doing? Be careful."

"I'm fine, really." She hugs him tightly and they cry together; they don't let go for a long time. They hug so tightly, you'd think that there was no tomorrow. As they're hugging, Rachel asks, "Tell me we're going to get through this."

"It might take awhile, but we'll find a way."

"I have to say goodbye Ross." She breaks the hug.

"Rachel, are you positive that you feel okay?"

"As long as you're with me, I'll be fine."

"Okay" He grabs her hand to leave.

"Ross?" He stops as she pulls him into a kiss, "Thank-you for everything."

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too."

"Let's go see our son." They leave holding hands. For the record, Rachel isn't wearing any weird backless hospital gown.

The End. For now? I really have no idea what else to write about. But if I go on I just feel that it might start to get very boring. I know you guys must know that Lukas is not going to make it. I know that this story is very dramatic. It's supposed to be. Sorry that the stage directions aren't better.

Honestly I'm am open to suggestions, if anybody thinks that something should happen, let me know. Should I continue? If so let me know and I'll try to add on otherwise I'm going to put another story up. Thanks. Also sorry for any typos I might of missed.


	7. I'm so sorry

I am so sorry it took so long to update. Thank-you for your reviews I appreciate every one of them.

So where we left off was Rachel was rushed to the hospital, she fainted in Ross' arms after a fight and ended up losing the baby. They're in the hospital and just received news that Lukas has a massive heart and it wont be long before he dies.

"Let's go see our son." Ross says.

They walk out. On their way to his room, Ross says, "Rachel?" They stop walking, "When Lukas dies, we have to promise each other to comfort one another okay?"

"I know, we will." They get to his room., he's resting. Rachel puts her hand over her mouth, "oh my god, look at him."

"I know, it's awful." He hugs her and she backs away, "What's wrong?"

"Ross, why are you still here? This must be so hard for you. I mean you already thought he died and here it is happening all over again to you. I am so sorry." She starts crying and Ross takes her in his arms, comforting her, "This is why I want you to leave, because no one should have to go through this all over again."

"If I wanted to leave, I would. We need each other."

"Thank-you so much Ross, you have been so great."

Lukas starts to wake up a bit, he can barely talk and has no idea what's going on.

"Hey honey, how you feeling?"

"What happened, where am I?"

Rachel looks at Ross, then back at Lukas, unsure of how to tell him the news, "Sweetie, the doctors found out that you have a big heart."

"Really, how?" Not sure of how to take that.

"Well…" Not sure how to put it.

Ross jumps in to help her, "You just had so much love in your heart, that it grew."

Rachel thought that was so sweet of Ross to say that to him even though things aren't exactly back to normal with him.

Lukas appreciates the thought but knew that it wasn't true, "So am I going to die?"

Rachel and Ross look at each other

"Okay thanks, I got my answer."

"I'm so sorry honey" They don't know what else to say.

Lukas starts freaking out, he's so scared of what's going to happen. "Oh my god, how is this happening? I don't want to die." His heart monitor starts beeping faster.

"Lukas calm down, buddy." Ross tells him. Rachel cries into Ross' shoulder.

"Mom, I love you, please don't let this happen to me. I'm too young to die." Starts crying very hard. Heart monitor beeps very fast and he becomes almost lifeless.

Doctors rush in and start doing doctor stuff.

"What's happening?"

A nurse tells Ross and Rachel, "Why don't you guys go wait outside." She pushes them out the door.

"But…" Rachel says, then sighs. They watch them work on their son. Until his heart monitor line goes flat. Doctors stop look down, say the time of death and walk out.

Rachel is hysterical. Ross is taking it okay. They're hugging.

"We're so sorry guys," The nurse genuinely tells them.

Rachel looks at her, "Can I see him?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, for everything." Ross said.

"Ross? Can you just give me a minute with him?"

"Sure, I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

Rachel walks in and pulls a chair up and sits next to his bed. She takes his hand and puts her hand on his bed and starts crying. Calms down and looks at him, she sniffs, "I'm so sorry buddy. You're in a better place, say 'hi' to your baby sister for me…"

Monica, Phoebe, Ross' mom, and Rachel's mom and sisters come walking in, Rachel looks up, They don't say anything, they all give her hugs. And they cry together. Rachel starts explaining everything that happened.

In the cafeteria, Ross is joined by Chandler, Joey, his dad, and Rachel's dad. Caleb is watching the little ones, Tyler and Matthew. Ross is telling them everything.

Goes back to Lukas' room, "…this is not your fault Rachel" Monica tells her she just got done blaming herself.

"You know what? You're right, this isn't my fault. It's your brothers." She says becoming very angry. "I have to go talk to him, Thanks guys" she walks out.

Monica wasn't trying to blame anyone, "That's not what I meant Rachel!" They all get worried and run after her. She goes to the cafeteria and finds Ross.

She's really mad now she finds a knife from the cafeteria, "Ross!" She runs over to him and starts stabbing him, "This is all your fault! You are the reason he's dead it's all your fault!" she says as she stabs him. Everybody is trying to stop her.

"Rachel! NO!" Try to picture this big scene taking place. I'm sorry I'm not very good at details.

Flashes to September of 2000

Rachel wakes up fast and sits up breathing heavily, she looks over to Ross, sighs of a big relief, "Oh it was only a dream. The whole thing was a dream" She looks back at Ross and smiles.

That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Very dramatic, I know. Please review thanks.


	8. It was only a dream

Okay, I have to start by saying that I know this is a very dramatic story and I may come off as being a very dark person who hates life, but the funny thing is I am probably one of the happiest people you will ever meet. I just find it that I'm better at writing stories to be very dramatic rather than all honky-dory, you know what I mean? I also watch All My Children and obviously a soap opera is dramatic. And also in the end of that last chapter it turned out that Ross' accident and everything was a dream. A very detailed dream. That last part where I had her stabbing Ross was to fit in this next scene I wrote. I hope other than that everybody's enjoying this story. I wouldn't know since I only got one review and it was telling me that I'm a dark person.J

I don't own anyone either.

Flashes to September of 2000

Rachel wakes up fast and sits up breathing heavily, she looks over to Ross, sighs of a big relief, "Oh it was only a dream. The whole thing was a dream" She looks back at Ross and smiles. She's still trying to catch her breath, "Ross?"

He stirs, "hm?" He opens his eyes a bit to see Rachel looking scared and panicking, then he sits up too and becomes concerned, "What? What is it? Are you okay?"

Rachel starts getting teary eyed, "Oh my god, it's you, you're here, you're really here" She strokes his face and smiles. She looks at his chest and runs her hand on it to make sure her stabbing him at least was a dream.

Ross, still kinda confused at her behavior, says, "Well of course I'm here. Did you have a bad dream?"

Rachel starts kissing him again and again and again, she stops, starts asking questions to find out what part of her dream was real, "Ross? Have I ever cheated on you?"

He's not sure what to say to that, "um… not that I know of why?"

Rachel sighs of relief, "Good." She looks down, then thinks again, "Where's Lukas? Is he okay? What about Emma? I didn't lose her did I?

Ross is confused, "Lukas…Emma… Who's? Sweetie you musta had a bad dream," Rachel doesn't say anything and stares into space, "Seemed that real, huh?"

Rachel asks just to make sure, "We don't have any kids?"

"No"

"Married?"

"No… Honey do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Rachel asks, still off in space. She was hoping that they were married with kids, and she's upset that they aren't.

Ross smiles, "About your nightmare honey."

"Oh right, um, yeah…except it wasn't really a nightmare, as more of a…"

"Really? Because the way you woke up in a panic, I thought…"

"I know, I just dreamt that we were married and we had this life. You know? Kids? That part of the dream was amazing. It was just what happened in the dream that was a nightmare." She starts going into detail she wanted to keep it rather short, so she mentioned the main part where he was in a car accident and was in a coma and then woke up and had all these weird memories and also mentioned Lukas and Emma dying. "Then that's when I woke up."

"Wow, that was some dream you had there."

She begins kissing him again and again and a gain, "I love you so much." She kisses him with passion.

"Well, if I get treated like this every time you have a bad dream, then it doesn't bother me." Ross says, playing around.

She kisses him and they start making out. She's just relieved that Ross really wasn't in that car accident. Although, she would've liked to be married with kids. While they're kissing, "Ross?"

"What?"

"I want to be with you."

They stop kissing, "I'm with you honey, I'm here." Ross answers by running his hands through her hair. He goes to kiss her again, but she backs away.

"That's not what I mean Ross. I don't want to lose you. I-I want that life in my dream. I want to be with you forever."

Stunned, he's not sure of what to say, "Wow…um…what does this mean, Rach?"

I want to marry you…that is…if you want to marry me."

Stumbling over his words, "Well of-of course I want to marry you. I-I just had so many ways of asking you." She looks down, kinda embarrassed, he notices, "I'm-I'm sorry, I just wanted this day to be one of the most memorable days of our lives and…"

"So why wouldn't this day be memorable? Ross, this dream just made me realize that anything can happen at any point and I don't want to waste time by not being your wife."

Ross thinks for a bit, "So in this dream how many kids did we have? Just the 2?"

"Actually, we had four boys, and a girl on the way…I want that Ross, with no one else but you. You know if you want to plan a special way of asking me that's fine, I'll wait. Just know that I won't say 'no'.

Ross begins digging through his nightstand

"What are you doing." Rachel asks curiously.

He grabs a small box, "I was going to ask you on Christmas, but I think tonight _is_ the perfect night. Rachel Greene, I too want to spend my forever with you."

"Oh Ross." He slips the ring on her finger, "It's beautiful…but how long have you had this?"

Ross smile, "Oh just a couple weeks."

"I love you so much." She kisses him.

"I love you too. So when do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible."

Ross is surprised, "Really? Do you want to get married in the courthouse or something?"

"No. We can still have a nice wedding, we can start tomorrow. I'll get one of those wedding planner, book things. Actually we have Monica, so that's done, now we…"

"Are we really doing this?"

"We're really doing this." She takes a deep breath and smiles at him. They kiss. "So I was thinking about the date. We could probably be married by the end of the year."

"That's soon"

"It is but we could start off the New Year as husband and wife. What do ya say?"

"Let's do this."

December 31st… Their wedding. A lot of planning has happened, with the help of Monica, of course. Sorry but I figured that if I wrote in them planning…it could get boring so I jumped forward. The church is decorated beautifully. A lot of people are showing up. I realize that it's New Year's Eve, but that way at the reception people can celebrate the New Year together.

Church-Ross and Rachel are both in the separate rooms. It's getting close…

Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel's dad is in the room. Sandra just left to be ushered down the aisle to the front pew. Ross' parents are also there.

Monica asks Rachel to make sure she's doing good, "How are you holding up Rachel?"

"I'm nervous. This is it. You know this is the last time I'm going to be Rachel Greene."

Her father jumps in, "You know you can back out at any second."

"I'm not going to back out, I just…something tells me that something's gonna go wrong, I mean it's been going so great lately and I feel like someone from our past is going to interfere."

"Like who?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but Mark. He's been acting all weird since I told him that we were getting married and asking me about where and when we're getting married and I just have a strong feeling. He also told me yesterday 'good luck and I hope no one interrupts."

Phoebe speaks up, "So what if he interrupts, you and Ross love each other."

"I hate to admit it, but she's right. I've seen you together and I see why you love him so much."

Rachel is very touched, "Thanks dad. That meant a lot."

Someone comes in, "Okay, we're ready for you."

Now it goes to the front with Ross, Joey and Chandler

Chandler asks, "You nervous?"

"A little…a lot actually. Its just that I've dreamt about marrying her from the day I met her. And this is what we both want but…"

"But?"

"Well it's been going so well between us and planning this wedding, that I just feel that something bad is bound to happen, I don't know…"

Joey jumps in… "Don't worry man, what I usually do is picture everyone in their underwear, better yet, naked."

Ross glares at Joey, who's smiling at the guests, picturing them naked.

"How is that going to help?"

"Don't listen to him man, ok? It's going to be great."

The Piano begins playing 'Jesus Bleibet Mein Freude' as Monica and Phoebe walk down the aisle, then 'Canon in D major' starts playing as Rachel walks down. They get to the front and her dad gives her a kiss on the cheek and givers her away to Ross. Ross and Rachel are both smiling and Ross mouths 'I love you' and she mouths it back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the presence of God, to bring forth this man in this woman in holy matrimony. If there is any reason these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He waits. Ross and Rachel are nervous.

A voice in the back speaks up, "Yeah, I'd like to say something."

The crowd also begins talking amongst one other. Ross and Rachel are very upset, you can only imagine.

The pastor is surprised, "Um this rarely ever happens…uh, do you guys know who this guy?"

Rachel answers coldly, "No, we don't "

"Really?"

"Yeah, we don't…"

Cuts her off, "She's lying I'm Mark, the one Rachel should be with, not some jealous, insecure loser, like Ross."

Ross looks like he's going to kick his ass.

"Um…sir, we will not have that kind of talk in here."

"Not meaning it, "Sorry" To Rachel, "Rachel, come with me, before it's too late, you're making a mistake. I can give you everything you've ever wanted."

"Rachel?" Pastor waits for a reaction from her.

"You know what I can't do this…"

To be continued. Well let me know what you think. Chapter 9 will be up soon.


	9. Ross and Rachel's Wedding

Okay even though I didn't get a single review last chapter, I'm still going to continue.

We left off at Ross and Rachel's wedding. Mark just interrupted and is making a scene.

"Rachel?" The pastor asks, waiting for a reaction from her.

"You know what? I can't do this"

Ross, thinking she's calling it off, starts getting upset, "Rachel? You're not going to let him do this, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to let him ruin this day for us." They smile, "Let's get married"

"You're making a mistake Rachel"

"Get him out of here please. This is not over Mark we will talk after the ceremony!"

Mark walks away upset.

"Are you sure you're okay with just going on Rachel?"

"Yes, come on, this is our wedding. No one can ruin that."

They proceed with the vows…at the end…

"I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

After the wedding they're at the reception hall. This is before dinner. And now Rachel, Ross and Mark arguing. They're somewhere private. They don't want to cause a scene.

Rachel is doing most of the arguing, "You have a lot of nerve showing up here!"

"Well I was hurt that I didn't get an invitation" Mark replies, sarcastically.

"Well did you really expect one. And I'm glad I didn't give you one the way you were telling me that you hope no one interrupts, I mean how dare you come here today!"

Ross jumps in and asks Rachel, "Wait he told you that he hopes no one interrupts? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It's not a big deal Ross."

"Right, that's why we're here right now, in this situation."

Mark says something, "You know, I don't know why you guys are so mad. Why so you think they ask that question in the first place?"

Rachel isn't sure, but thinks of something, "Incase they might think that person actually might have a chance, but you knew, you KNEW I would never change my mind about marrying Ross"

"Okay, well if you ever _do_ change your mind, you have my number." Starts to leave.

"Mark, wait." Rachel has something else to say to him.

"Rachel, just let him go."

"Ross? Can you just give us a minute?"

"Why? I don't trust this guy."

"It'll only be a minute. How about you go tell everyone I'll be right there okay?"

"Okay" Rachel kisses him and Mark rolls his eyes. Ross leaves.

Rachel waits for him to be completely gone before she turns to Mark

Mark starts off, just being a complete jerk, "So do you actually change your mind, but you just didn't want to say it in front of Ross?"

Not caring what he said, Rachel tries getting through to him, "Mark, do you realize what you did today?"

Not know really what to say, "Well, yeah, I…"

Rachel cuts him off and her voice increases, "Because I don't think you do! You ruined what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Do you know what you are?"

"Rachel I'm…"

"You're a selfish, son of a bitch!"

"It's just that I like you so much and I care about you and if…"

Finishes his sentence, "…and if you're not happy, nobody's happy right?" Obviously that wasn't what he was going to say. He doesn't say anything, "Look if you so call 'care' about me, then you would care about my feelings and the feelings I have for Ross and you wouldn't have done what you did today." Getting furious the more and more she thinks about what he did and she loses it, "I just can't… ahhhh…I just want you to leave, just go, you are nothing to me, get out! I never want to see you again!"

In the meantime….

Ross meets up with Chandler, Monica, Joey, and Phoebe…

Chandler asks, "So…where's the Mrs.?"

Not very happy, Ross answers, "She's talking to Mark"

Monica is surprised, "What?"

"I guess she just needed to tell him off, you know?"

"You really think she's not telling him how she _really _feels?" Joey asks, jumping in.

"Don't pay attention to him" Chandler says rolling his eyes.

Phoebe jumps in, "yeah, you have nothing to worry about."

"You know what I've been thinking." Joey says, out of the blue.

"What?" Everyone says, rolling their eyes.

"how come they haven't started serving the food yet?" Looks around, "I'm hungry" he says that last thing whiny.

Ross begins off calm, "Because we're just missing one little thing…" Raises his voice, "…the BRIDE you moron." Ross is getting very frustrated with everything going on.

"Oh right. Sorry."

"Ross honey everything is going to be fine, okay? She'll be here any second."

"Fine? You think this is going to be fine? Monica, on the way over here, we didn't say a word to each other."

Phoebe tries to help, "That's because you guys have a lot on your mind right now"

"You know I always seen this stuff happen on TV, where someone would interrupt…I just, I never thought this would actually happen, you know?"

"Why don't you go find her. Mark could be gone by now"

"You're right, can you tell everyone we'll be in soon? They can start serving the food if…"

Joey hears 'start serving the food' and jumps in before Ross can say anything else, "I'll tell them." he leaves in a hurry.

Back in the room where Rachel is. She's sitting on a couch they have in there, thinking for a few minutes she's in deep thought, Ross comes around the corner and she doesn't notice.

"Is there room on that couch for one more?"

Rachel looks up, "I don't know, I mean if you don't mind my dress in the way."

"I think I can manage" He sits down and no one says anything right away, Ross decides to speak up, "Is this how our marriage is going to be"

"You mean, do I think we'll ever talk to each other?"

"Yeah"

"Well I hope so. God, Ross I don't want to be telling our wedding story to others, and say it was a disaster all because of Mark's interruption."

"Me neither."

"You know, whenever we watch our wedding video, there'll be the interruption of Mark saying, 'I have something to say'…you know this isn't supposed to be happening. I mean we kept the tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding, I don't understand why this happened. Maybe Mark was right." Says this fast, and kinda softer, "Maybe this whole day was just a mistake."

Ross gets upset, "No don't say that." She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Rachel that's what he wants okay?"

"So, what? We just stay together because Mark wants us apart?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean we love each other very much, so why should we let Mark ruin that? So we had a bad wedding. The important thing is that we're married now and we have to work on our future."

"I'm so sorry Ross."

"You have nothing to be sorry about honey."

"I guess I'm sorry that I was thinking about what Mark did and not thinking about what you and I should be doing."

"And what should we be doing?"

"Eating. I'm starving."

They smile. Ross gets up and helps Rachel up. He starts to lead her to the hall, but she pulls him into a very passionate kiss, they smile at each other.

They go to the hall and everyone isn't sure on how to act. Ross and Rachel notice this tension and go up to the microphone.

Ross starts talking, "Hey everyone we'd just like to say thanks for coming and we want to apologize on our behaves for what happened today.

"Yeah we just want to say that we don't want you guys to not have fun because of what happened so thank-you for coming and have a great time." notices them eating, looks at Ross, "are they eating?"

"Joey was hungry"

Everybody laughs

"Have fun guys" Everyone claps. They give the microphone back to the DJ.

You can't hear what Ross and Rachel are saying to each other, but you know it's "I love you."

And…

"I love you too."

They hug. Now they go sit down.

Later Ross and Rachel are just finishing eating.

The DJ starts talking, "Okay now can we have the bride and groom out on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife."

They make it to the floor and 'I Can Only Imagine' by Mercy Me, starts playing:

_I can only imagine  
What it will be like  
When I walk  
By Your side  
I can only imagine  
What my eyes will see  
When Your face  
Is before me  
I can only imagine _

_Chorus:  
Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel  
Will I dance for You Jesus or in awe of You be still  
Will I stand in Your presence or to my knees will I fall_  
_Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine  
When that day comes  
And I find myself  
Standing in the Son  
I can only imagine  
When all I will do  
Is forever  
Forever worship You  
I can only imagine_

That song, I know is religious but the verses are meaningful

Anyway the night goes on everything is going well and the very next morning they head on their way to Hawaii. Their honeymoon was great. They both we're thinking still of the whole Mark thing but didn't want to bring it up. They get back and not even a month goes by and they get into this huge fight about Mark and…

Flashes to October 2005. Rachel's in a shrink's office. It's been 4 years since they got married. She's been in the shrink's office the whole time, she told her the dream and all.

"And we've been fighting ever since."

"So did you guys try marriage counseling?"

"No Ross didn't think we had problems. He thought we were fine, since we'd make up and things would be fine again, for a day or two but then we'd just be at it again."

"So you thought you guys had problems? And yet, you're still married to him? If I may ask…why?"

"Well this could take all night" Rachel gets tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. What is it?"

"But it'd be over my hour."

"It's okay I don't have another patient until 4, so what happened?"

"But…"

"Hey I can sense that whatever it is has been bottled up inside you for some time and you need to talk to someone. So why are you guys still married, is it so you wouldn't break your wedding vows, because Rachel…"

"No it's not that, no way if breaking our vows were a problem then he wouldn't have done what he did. Okay about four years ago…"

What did you think? To be continued. Next up, Rachel tells her story about after Ross and her get back from their honeymoon… hope you're enjoying. I wouldn't know, so…


	10. In 'Sickness and in Health

Okay, so thanks for the 2 reviews that I got. It helps me to know if people are even reading this story and enjoying it. So thanks again. J I'm so sorry this took awhile to post this chapter. I don't type very fast. Please Review. It really is appreciated. And then I get motivated to get the next chapter up faster. Even if you aren't liking this story, criticism is welcomed. Enjoy…

Rachel is telling her shrink the story after her and Ross got back from their honeymoon.

Flashes 4 years ago, just after being married for two months. They've been on and off fighting ever since they got back from the honeymoon. Mark became a subject of most of their fights, usually Ross would be the starter of most fights also, then they would escalate. Rachel could never get through his 'tiny head', as she would say, that Mark shouldn't even be in the picture.

Scene Ross and Rachel's bedroom. Its 8am and Ross is at work already.

Rachel wakes up, 4th day in a row now, sick. Its on and off. But 4 days-Rachel's never sick this long. Deep down, she's thinking that she might be pregnant, but doesn't want to admit it because her and Ross haven't even discussed having kids since her dream, and the way things have been going lately she doesn't think they're all that ready to be parents. Also Rachel's never said anything to Ross about being sick since she knew what he'd probably say.

She runs to the bathroom and throws up. Since this is the 4th day waking up throwing up left and right, not really wanting to, she decides to call Ross at work.

"Dr. Geller here" Ross answers, sounding stressed.

"Hey, it's Rachel."

Disappointed that its her-he's expecting a very important call-sighs deeply, "oh, it's just you." Now sounding half-way decent, he asks, "What's up?"

Rachel's kinda nervous about talking to Ross, "Um, I just, I woke up sick and was wondering if I should go to the doctors or not."

Rolls his eyes, "Well what's wrong? Can you kinda hurry? I'm expecting a call."

"Well, this is the 4th day now that I woke up feeling nauseous, I've been throwing up left and right and I thought maybe I …" Rachel was really close to telling him what she thought it could be, before he cut her off.

"It's just a stomach flu, it'll go away in a couple of days." Exactly what Rachel knew he was going to say.

"But its been 4 days and…"

Cuts her off again, in a hurry to get off the phone with her, raising his voice, not yelling but sounding annoyed, slowly says, like he's trying to get through to her, "it'll go away in a couple of days." Goes back to normal and says, just to make her satisfied, "look if you're still sick in a week, you can go to the doctors."

Asking him again, "You really think that it's just a stomach flu, because I was thinking maybe I wa…" About to tell him again.

Jumps in, yet again, "You know, I'm sorry you're sick and everything, but I'm on the verge of a major crisis. Can we talk when I get home?"

Rachel takes a deep breath, "Yeah, bye, I love…"

"Bye." Ross says, before she can say anything else.

Finishes what she was going to say, "…you." Runs to the bathroom again. "I don't care what he says, I'm going to the doctors."

Scene Doctors Office

Doctor Hayward comes in with her chart and files. He has the pregnancy results.

"Well good news Rachel"

She takes a deep breath, kinda shocked, "Really?" She's not sure if she should be happy, scared or what, especially 'what is Ross going to say?', she kept on thinking. I mean she already had a strong feeling that she was pregnant, It would've happened on Valentine's Day, it was just a couple of weeks ago, it turned out to be a great night. She can't say that it was a day free of fights, the day started off with one. Anyway, just knowing for a fact that she's pregnant, a million things are going through her mind.

Doctor goes on, "Yep, in about 8 and a half months, you're going to have a beautiful baby. We're looking at your due date to be November 14th."

'of course' she thought. Exactly 9 months.

okay, I'm not sure if they could tell her due date right away, but just work with me here. I also realize that doctors aren't that accurate either when it comes to being exactly 9 months. Also I think that it goes by how many weeks, not months.

"Great, thanks, doctor." Was all she could say.

"You're very welcome. Now I bet that husband of yours is dying to know whether you are or not."

She rolls her eyes, "Right. I'm sure he is." The doctor doesn't notice.

Later So Ross should be home any minute now. Rachel hasn't told anybody the news yet. Even thought she isn't sure how Ross is going to react she dressed up and made a romantic dinner. She was thinking, '_You know, there's nothing we can do, I'm having this baby and I'm not going to sulk about it the next 9 months' _that's why she's planning this night. Because she's not going to be depressed the next 8 and a half, or whatever it is, months just because of Ross. She's happy and excited the more and more she thinks about it. even if Ross doesn't react the way she is hoping. Maybe tonight they can talk about things.

Rachel's in the kitchen. Ross walks in looking tired and stressed

"What a day." He says as he plumps himself on the couch without taking his jacket off.

Rachel walks out in a good mood. Excited and nervous to tell him, "Hey sweetie." Was all she said.

"Oh, hi, god I had the worst day ever." He doesn't even notice how nice she looks.

"Can I get you some wine?"

"That'd be great." As he takes a deep breath

She get wine for him, sparkling water, for her

Concerned she asks, "What happened?" She sits next to him, before he says anything, Rachel tries to be cute… "Did you have to persuade China to give you their bone again?" laughs a little.

…but fails, Ross doesn't find that funny at all and gives her a mean look, "don't try to be cute Rachel." Rachel looks down, "For your information our men are over in India right now being held in custody for something that makes no sense at all and we have no idea if they're ever going to come back, okay? God, their police system sucks. They're all assholes over there."

"I'm sorry Ross." He just rolls his eyes. "Can I get you something to eat? I made your favorite."

"No I'm not hungry." Looks at her and in a rude way, asks, "Why are you all dressed up anyways? Are you celebrating something?" Sarcastically becomes happy, "Oh is your flu gone? Is that why you're celebrating?" Goes back to normal.

Rachel can't believe the way he's acting, "Would you shut-up? If anyone's an asshole in this situation, it's you!"

"Well I'm sorry I had a bad day."

Rachel starts getting more upset, "You know what? I went to the doctors today," Sees Ross' reaction to that since he told her she'd be fine, continues, " yeah I did, and you know what?" yells, "I'm pregnant! Okay? I'm pregnant! So that little stomach flu or whatever the hell you called it turned out to be morning sickness which I know doesn't last no week!" She says this as she's headed towards the bedroom.

Ross is still on the couch, he wasn't ready at all for that news, turns around to look at her, no one says anything. Rachel crosses her arms. Ross looks down and starts to sink this all in, "Wow-a baby, that's-that's…" Thinks, smiles and looks up at Rachel, "That's great Rachel" He gets up and makes his way over to Rachel and goes to give her a hug, but she backs away with hurt and anger in her eyes.

She starts to choke up, emphasizing on the first word, "Don't touch me Ross." She walks past him and looks back at him, who had put his arms down and is upset that they're about to have another fight, she starts yelling a little, raising her voice, "You think you can just take me in your arms and just expect me to forget that there's anything wrong with us?" There's a slight pause, "You know what? I can not do this right now." Walks by him again to go back in the bedroom.

"Rachel you never want to talk about things. Why do you think…"

Rachel looks back at him with disgust and frustration and he sees that so he stops and before he _can_ say anything else, Rachel stresses each word, questions what he said and raises an eyebrow, "I have never tried? I have tried so many times to talk to you about stuff and you…"

Cuts her off, "Like when?" He knew that was a stupid question considering she could have tons of times, but Ross needed specifics.

Rachel, of course has a time in her head of when she tried telling Ross, making a point, kinda being a little sarcastic, "Okay…alright there was that time that I called you at work not feeling well," Sarcastically thinks, "now when was that? Oh right…" becomes more angry toned, "…it was just this morning! You…"

"Rachel I…"

Rachel yells over him, "I'm not done yet Ross!" He looks down. Reminding him more of the situation, even though he knows what she's talking about, she continues, "I called you because I wasn't feeling well and instead of hearing what I thought it might've been, you 'knew' that it was just a stomach flu. Well guess what Ross?" She puts her hand on her stomach. She stops, he doesn't say anything, "What? You have nothing to say? You know, what good would it be to talk about things if you aren't going to change? We have made up so many times Ross, but here we are again-fighting." She's actually surprised that Mark hasn't came into the fight yet, but doesn't want to say anything.

Ross knows what he's about to say is going to upset her. I don't think any woman would want to hear this. He _is _trying to be gentle though, "Honey, I think that you might be experiencing mood swings." He was pretty scared to say that. Why did he say that? He regretted saying it the second it came out of his mouth.

Rachel is about to totally lose it, "I can not believe you just said that! That is it we are done here!" she is in the doorway of her bedroom, "oh and I'm sorry you had a bad day." she slams the door.

Flashes back to Rachel in the shrinks office

"I will never forget the look on his face when I told him that. He wasn't sure where to go from there. So anyway, there went, 'and in sickness and in health'"

"So what happened during the rest of your pregnancy? I mean did he go to all you sonograms and doctor appointments? How were you guys after that night?"

"Nothing changed. they went on just as I thought they would. Except Ross was even more of a jerk towards me."

"And what happened when 'it was time'?"

"Well first of all-it was like a month and a half into my pregnancy-I started to gain weight rather quickly, I had my first doctor's appointment and found out that I was going to have twins."

The therapist gets more into her story, "Wow that's exciting. Do twins run in his side or yours?"

"Mine-my mother had twins. She gave them up for adoption though. It was going to be her first time being a parent and her and my father wasn't ready for it financial wise."

"So did it ever occur to Ross that you _could _have twins?"

"No, I actually never told him."

"Wow so how did Ross react to all of this?"

"Well it was September 13th…" Start going into detail.

Flashes to September 13th, 2001.

Ross went into work early. Its 6am. Rachel wakes up in a panic. Her eyes wide open with a look of horror on her face. She holds her stomach. Pains like she never felt before. Even though she's never been pregnant before she's sure that these _aren't _contractions.

"Oh my god, what's happening?" She tries to get up, but its difficult, the pain hurts too much. She makes it to the phone and calls Ross.

"Dr. Geller." He sounds tired.

In very much pain, "Ross, it's time…"

Sounding annoyed that she'd be calling this time, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I _do_ know that it's 6 o'clock in the morning."

"Ross the twi…" catches herself, "…the baby is coming."

Chuckles, just being a complete jerk, "Oh honey, it's only false labor. You have 2 months to go."

Doesn't have time for his crap, "Are you coming to the hospital or not?"

"Rachel, I can't just drop everything for false labor. I can guarantee that you'll be back in bed before noon."

"See what I'm talking about?" Meaning him 'knowing' what it is and not taking the time to listen to her. She screams in pain then hangs up and calls the hospital.

Scene Hospital. About 8 Rachel just got situated in the room they put her in before the delivery room. Everyone, but Ross is there.

"So is it false labor or is it the real thing?" Monica asks.

Rachel takes a deep breath, "It's the real thing" She screams in pain.

"Oh how are the contractions going?" Phoebe asks concerned.

Sighs, "I don't know. I know I never been pregnant before, but for some reason I don't think they're contractions. I feel like the babies…" not wanting to say it, "…I just hope they're ok."

"So have you told Ross yet?" Chandler asks curiously.

"Have I told him what? Have I told him that we're, no, that I'm having twins? That I'm having twin boys? That I'm going into labor? What?"

"I guess, Have you told him any of those things?"

"Just the going into labor part."

"And he's still not here?" Joey asks as and the rest of the gang shake their heads in disbelief at how Ross is.

"Nope. He said that it's just false labor and he can't just drop everything for me."

Phoebe feeling bad, asks, "How have you _not _been on 'Oprah' ?

Rachel smiles a bit, "Don't think I haven't thought about it."

"How are you planning on telling Ross that you had twins?"

Joking around, "Well when they go off to college, I'm gonna…" they laugh a little, "No, actually he'll just see for himself, that is if he's ever gonna get his ass here."

"So do you think that he'll be a better husband after all of this?"

"See that's the thing, I shouldn't even have to think that, y'know, he should just be here, y'know 'in sickness and in health' and he's not, and I hate him for that."

The nurse comes in to check on Rachel, "Well Rachel, it looks like you're 10cm dialatied. We're ready to bring you into delivery."

Rachel starts to cry, "But I'm not ready yet."

"Well why not?" She asks in the same tone as Rachel.

"Because the father isn't here yet."

"Would you like us to see if he's on his way?"

Rachel doesn't say anything, so Chandler asks, "Rachel would you like if I was in there with you?"

"Oh Chandler, I'd love that."

"Ok, let's go..."

"Good luck hun." The rest wishing her good luck.

Well what did ya think? I'm not done yet with this story. I know it takes a while to get new chapters up, but I can't type that fast. So I am sorry and I hope you guys are still into this story. Please, please let me know if you're enjoying this fic or not. I realize that Ross, well isn't the Ross we all know and love, but its only a fan fiction. So again I'm sorry it took awhile. Hopefully the next chapter will be up faster. If I get a review from you, a next chapter will be up fast.

Oh and sorry about any typos I might've had. This chapter would've been longer, but I didn't want you guys to think I quit writing this story. So, read, review and enjoy J


	11. We lost him Ross

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate every single one. They really do make me motivated to get the next chapter up faster.

AN: By the way, if this is confusing for anyone, Rachel is explaining this to her therapist. This is just a flashback. This already happened. You'll know when it's the present or a flashback. This is still a flashback. I just thought to clear that up. Hope that answers any questions.

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, but the twins.

Scene The Delivery Room

Rachel's pushing. She's squeezing Chandler's hand.

"That's great Rachel, keep pushing…I see the head…one more big push…excellent." The 1st baby comes out, Caleb, he's not crying. Doctor Hayward gives him to the nurse. Rachel knows that there's something wrong, "Shouldn't he be crying?" She asks, crying.

Doctor Hayward nods his head sadly, "I'm so sorry Rachel, but he…"

In disbelief, "What? That's impossible."

"I'm so sorry. It's very common for premature babies to be still born. They don't have enough oxygen to survive."

Chandler doesn't know what to say, all that comes out is…"Oh Rachel…"

"So he really is dead?" Rachel asks once more to make sure.

Dr. Hayward looks down. He looks back up, "Look Rachel I know this is hard for you, but we…."

Rachel jumps in, sarcastically, "Oh really? You know how hard this is for me? Have you ever lost something you never even got to enjoy?"

"I know, I am so sorry, but we need to get that other baby out. Ok? Can you do that? Can you give me a big push?" Dr. Hayward says that seriously. Rachel begins pushing, then she stops, "Come on Rachel don't stop, give me another push."

Rachel starts crying uncontrollably, "I can't…" Shakes her head, "…I can't do this."

Chandler helps her, "Yes you can Rachel, you can do it."

"I'm sorry did you just give birth to a still born baby?" She yells at him.

"Rachel, we have to do this okay? You're almost there come on, one more push." She pushes and little Lukas comes out also not crying. "Oh no"

Both Chandler and Rachel in unison, "What?" Both knowing the outcome.

"Why don't I hear any crying? Is Lukas okay? Tell me he's ok."

"Rachel it's very common for premature babies to be still born." _AN: I don't think that's_

too _common for them to be still born, they just need to be hooked up to oxygen and they need to be kept in the hospital longer. These babies were also _two _months premature which is very early, so it _might _be more common for them not to make it. _Dr. Hayward continues, "They don't have enough oxygen to survive on their own. I'm so sorry. We're going to do some tests to see what caused you going into labor so soon."

A nurse speaks up, "Would you like to see them?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't look at them. Would everyone just please leave. Take the babies and leave." _AN: I know if that was me I wouldn't care if my baby was dead, I would want to see them. Rachel just lost both her babies and isn't sure how to cope. She's not ready to say goodbye yet. It also fits in with the next part of the story. Very dramatic, I know. Sorry about that._

Chandler feels absolutely terrible at what happened, "Rachel, I don't know…"

Cuts him off, raising her voice, "Go, okay?" Calms down, "Just go."

They leave with their heads down.

Scene The waiting room. Chandler walks in looking sad. The gang stands up looking worried.

Everyone in unison, "What? What happened?"

Chandler is still shocked at what happened, in a daze, "They didn't make it."

"What?"

"The doctor said that it was very common for premature babies to be still born."

Before anyone can say anything else, Ross comes rushing in. Nobody really know how to act Joey, Phoebe and Monica are grieving.

"Where's Rachel? I heard this is the real thing. Is she okay?" He obviously doesn't know about what happened yet.

"I think you are the last person she wants to see right now." After spending some time with Rachel in the delivery room, he's never disliked Ross more.

"Did she already have the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Ross, do you really think you deserve to see Rachel right now?" Monica asks her brother.

Phoebe speaks up, "Yeah, you've barely been there for her these last seven months. Why is that Ross?"

"Well I've been making money to support us. What am I supposed to do?"

"You could've been there for her sonograms, her monthly doctor check-ups. Or when she wakes up in the middle of the night, sick, and needs you to comfort her…" Joey starts to name a few.

Ross wasn't expecting this and doesn't really want to deal with it now, "You know what? I'm sure she's tired right now and she'll be glad to see me." They all just stare at him in hate. "What room is she in?"

"You know what? I'm going to talk to her and make sure she's okay with seeing you." Monica leaves.

Phoebe has only one thing to say to Ross, "Y'know? You're really going to regret your actions towards Rachel once you find out…Actually she can be the one to tell you."

"What is going on?" Ross wants answers looking at Chandler.

"Rachel can tell you everything."

In the Recovery Room

Monica comes in, she has tears in her eyes, "Hey honey, how are you holding up?"

Rachel gives her a weak smile, "Hi." She sniffs and takes her Kleenex and dries her tears. "I'm ok. It's just been a long day." No one says anything, and Rachel relentlessly asks,  
"So has anyone spoken to Ross?" Before Monica can answer her, Rachel starts going off, "Can you believe him Monica? He can't even show up for the birth of his children!"

"So have you thought how to tell him that you had twins?"

"Actually I'm not going to tell him I had twins."

Surprised, "Really?"

"Nope. I can't…"

Monica jumps in, "Don't you think that he'll find out?"

"Oh, like at the funeral? He won't show up. He wasn't here for the birth, he's not going to come for the burial." It hurts her to say that last word.

"Honey you need to talk to him."

Starts crying, she's so frustrated, "I have Monica. I've talked to him so many times. He's not going to change."

"Just talk to him."

"Like when? When he gets his ass here?" Rolls her eyes, "Like that'll ever happen."

"Honey, he's here."

Sighs, "He is?" Monica nods her head. "What do I say to him Monica?"

"I really don't know. I'm sorry."

Takes a deep breath, "Okay, I can do this. I can talk to him. You know I gave birth to two still born babies, I think I can talk to him."

"You want me to go get him?"

"Please." Monica nods and is about to leave. "Please don't tell him about the twins, let everyone else know too."

"Okay" Monica leaves.

Monica gets to the waiting room, "Hey."

Ross goes up to her, "Hey is everything okay, can I go see her?"

"She's in room 387."

"Thank-you Monica." About to leave, then thinks, "Wait what did we have anyway?"

"You'll see…" He leaves.

Scene Rachel's room Ross enters. Tension fills the room. Rachel has decided not to tell Ross that she had twins and she's not just going to come out and tell him the baby is dead either.

Ross starts, "Hey."

"So who called you to convince you that I was really going into labor?" Ross feels guilty and before he can respond Rachel continues crying, "You missed it Ross! You weren't here for our child's birth!" Calms down a bit, "But you know who was? Chandler. He's more a father than you'll ever be. You know what? Next time when I have a baby, just promise me that you'll at least show up for the birth."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't know what to say? How about an apology? Ross, you have been nothing but a complete jerk ever since we got back from out honeymoon. You haven't been there for any of my doctor appointments, my Lamaze classes, my sonograms, or when I wake up in the middle of the night, sick, you weren't there to comfort me."

"I know, I realize that…"

"You realize that, but you never cared to do anything about it?" Slight pause, "You can just leave, I'll see you when they let me out."

"But…"

"Go back to work Ross."

"Did we have a boy or a girl?" Decides to just ask her about the baby and maybe she'll be civil with him.

Rachel emphasizes, "_I _had a boy."

"Wow a boy. That's wonderful. Where is he?"

Rachel starts crying

"What? What is it?"

"You weren't here to comfort me, what makes you think that I want you now?"

Ross realizes something, "Hold on…comfort? Why would you need comfort? Isn't this supposed to be the happiest day of our lives?" Rachel looks away, Ross continues, firmly, "Hey, look at me," She looks at him with tears in her eyes, "What is going on Rachel? Everyone has been acting weird"

"We lost him Ross. We lost him." Starts to cry uncontrollably. "You can leave now."

Ross wasn't ready for that one. He sits on her bed next to her and takes her hand, "I'm not going anywhere Rachel."

As much as Rachel hates the way he's been treating her, she needs him and he's here now, she's also very vulnerable. They hold each other.

"I am so sorry Rachel."

"Well it's not your fault he died."

A nurse walks in with Rachel's file. She notices them crying, "Oh, I'm sorry I can come back." About to leave…

Rachel speaks up, wiping her tears, "No it's okay." Notices the file, "Are those the test results?"

Ross gets up from the bed when he hears 'test results', "Test results? For what?"

"To find out why she went into labor so soon."

Rachel looks at the nurse then back at Ross, "Um Ross? Can you give us a minute, please?"

"Well can't I know the results?"

"Yes, this isn't about that though. I need to talk to her about other stuff first. Give us five minutes okay?"

"Sure, I'll be back." He leaves.

Rachel looks at the nurse, "I didn't tell him I was having twins and I plan on keeping it that way, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything about it."

The nurse is unsure how he never knew about her having twins, but decides that its none of her business and doesn't ask questions, "Sure."

"Thank-you."

Ross comes back in, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, come in." He comes in and goes next to Rachel.

The nurse begins, "Ok, so we took some tests and found out that the reason you went into labor so soon was caused by stress. You were so stressed and that caused the baby to be stressed and it caused you to go into labor early."

"So it was stress?" Ross made sure he heard right.

"Yeah. And we found out that you were right, those _weren't _contractions you having when you woke up. It was the heart beat stopping. I am so sorry."

Rachel tenses up, "Oh my god."

"Why were you stressed Rachel?"

"I'll leave you guys alone." Ross doesn't say anything.

"Thank-you." Rachel says as the nurse leaves. She looks at Ross, "Why was I stressed Ross? You really don't know, do you?"

"I supposed it was something I did wasn't it?" Rachel just shakes her head and begins crying again. "Look I'm so sorry Rachel."

"Well, sorry is not going to bring Caleb back, is it?"

"Caleb? His name. From your dream."

"Yeah, the dream that won't ever come true." She replies bitterly. Ross doesn't say anything, she looks at Ross, and the tone in her voice changes, "You remembered the dream."

"Of course I did." He strokes her hair.

"You can still have your dream come true, Rachel."

Present Rachel's in her shrink's office. Remember: She's telling her shrink this. No dream, no flashback is happening.

"And he still doesn't know about the twins?"

Rachel shakes her head. "No. It's been four years and he still doesn't know. Anyway, things began to change back to the way things were before Ross became a jerk, just like he promised. Things started going so well. We cried over the loss of the Caleb. I cried over the loss of both Caleb and Lukas. Ross turned back into the sweet loving man that I fell in love with. And after about a year, we decided to try to have another one. It was great at first, y'know, lots of fun." She smiles at that, then her smile drops, "But then it just became a habit and we were having sex every chance we got and it didn't mean anything. It became very stressful and it caused us to start fighting again and we just didn't feel like trying anymore, that maybe we weren't meant to have any children."

"So things have been like this for the last 3 years?" Rachel nods, "I think you should tell Ross about the twins."

"Really?"

"Definitely. You should at least try. One of these times, something is going to click in Ross' head that will make things a whole lot different. Don't ya think?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Rachel's thinking about it.

"So are you, do you think you'll tell him?"

"You know what?" says in confidence, "I think its about time I tell him."

What did ya think? Sorry this took longer to get up, I had to work overtime at the job and I was tired from it so sorry about that. Sorry for any typos. Please take the time to review. Next chapter will be the last one. So make sure you read it. Rachel tells Ross about the twins…


	12. My 'dream' come true

_I am so so sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I just never really had the time to just sit and type. So here it is the last and final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this Fiction and really hope that you read my other fictions that will be posted in the future. Thanks again!_

_We last left off where Rachel decided that its time Ross knows everything about her having twins…_

Rachel is walking down the, what seems to be a very long hallway, to their apartment. She just gets to her apartment. She's talking to herself, reassuring herself, "Ok I can do this." She takes a deep breath and walks in. Ross is running all over the apartment. He's packing. Rachel didn't expect this. '_is he leaving me?'_ she thought. Their eyes meet. As Rachel takes off her coat and hangs it up, she asks, unsure of what to expect, "Hey, what, what are you doing."

"I'm leaving." Ross blankly replies. As he goes into the bedroom.

Rachel soon after follows him. Still not sure of what to think, "Well where are you going?" She just kept on thinking, '_This isn't supposed to be happening, I'm supposed to be telling Ross about the twins right now.' _

Reminding her, "I have that business trip I was telling you about a couple months ago."

Rachel took a sigh of relief. Yeah they have problems, but she surly didn't want him to leave her, "Sorry, I must of forgot. So when are you leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow."

Rachel just nods her head. Ross is still running from room to room, from their bedroom to their bathroom and so on. No one says anything for a couple of minutes. Rachel's just watching him and thinking. As much as she doesn't want to start a fight, she has to be sure she looks at him, "You really have a business trip?"

Without a doubt he replies, as he put some more clothes in his suitcase, "Yeah, why?"

Rachel looks down and shakes her head, "Nothing I…"

This caused Ross to actually stop packing for a minute to pay attention to her, He has no problem asking her this, since he wasn't, "What? Did you think I was having an affair or something?"

She doesn't look back up. She didn't want to look him in the eye, for some reason.

"Rachel, come on. I know we might have problems, but I would never cheat on you."

Looks at him, "So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That we have problems…" Before he can say anything, she gets excited since maybe then they can go to counseling or something. Ross has never said that they had problems to her until now. "…then maybe can both go to counseling or try some sorta…" Trying to think of the word.

Ross doesn't let her finish, he cuts her off irritated he doesn't want to deal with this, "Rachel, stop." She gets upset again. She got her hopes up that her and Ross could be civil. He continues, "Look I don't want to deal with this right now. We'll talk when I get back." Rachel feels her eyes fill up with tears as she looks at Ross. She walks past him to go anywhere else that Ross isn't. Ross takes a deep breath and looks at his watch, "Ok you know what? I could use a break from packing so…"

"Ross you don't have to. We'll talk when you get back."

"It's fine Rachel, we're going to talk about this sooner or later. So lets just get this over with." Ok so Ross isn't totally being the Ross Rachel fell in love with, but she's just glad that they might be getting somewhere. Even if their 'talk' involves them getting upset, they're getting things off their minds. Awkwardness fills the room. Ross begins, "So uh, how was your, how was your session today?" He finally gets it out.

'_Oh that's right, I have to tell him'. _She almost forgot. She's just so happy that they've in the same room for almost 7 minutes without wanting to kill each other. "It was good. Which reminds me Ross. I need to talk to about some stuff."

Ross rolls his eyes, annoyed, "Therapy stuff, Rachel?"

"Its just some stuff that I've been keeping from you and I really need to tell you."

"Sounds serious. What is it?"

"Lets go and sit on the couch." She's nervous and scared at what he's going to say. They sit down on the couch. Ross on one end, Rachel on the other. Ross is unsure of what she's been keeping from him.

She takes a deep breath as she continues, "Alright, ok. Well I just want to tell you that I, I love you Ross and I hope you understand why I did what I did." Now Ross is very suspicious. "I've been keeping something from you and it's time you should know. I hope you realize just how hard this was for me and how hard this is for me to tell you."

"What? Were _you_ the one who cheated on _me_?"

Rachel didn't realize that what she was saying might sound that way, she gets defensive, "No, god no, I would never do that." He doesn't say anything. "Anyway, four years ago…I'm just going to say it." Takes a deep breath, "I had twins Ross." Waits for his reaction. He doesn't say anything right away…

"I'm sorry, it sounded like you said you had twins." Making sure he heard right.

Rachel just continues, "It was 2 months into my pregnancy that I started gaining weight faster than I should've been and I found out that I was going to have twins. And I…" She pauses to see if he had anything to say but he didn't, "What are you thinking?" Still speechless, "Come on Ross. Please say something."

He gets up and walks toward the bedroom. Rachel's eyes follow him, "You're just going to walk away from this?" She stands up.

"I have to finish packing."

"How long are you going to be gone Ross? You can finish later. Come on talk to me."

Ross starts yelling, "What do want me to say Rachel! That I'm happy? Happy that you never told me? I am so…" Calms down a bit, "ugh you know what? I can't even look at you. I have never felt so far away from you." Starts to go back in the bedroom"

Rachel speaks up. She's not nervous anymore since it's already out there, "You know I know who you're really mad at."

He stops and turns around and looks at her, "Excuse me?"

She starts walking towards him, "Yeah you're not mad at me at all. The person you're really mad at is yourself."

"Oh don't give me that therapy crap." Starts mocking a therapist, "The person you're rally mad at is yourself…" Goes back to normal, "Please. Why on earth would I be mad at myself?"

Replies sarcastically, "Gee I don't know, maybe because you never even noticed that I was bigger than normal. You never asked me. Maybe you're mad at yourself for being such a jerk back then." Off to the side, "Not that anything's changed. I mean, god Ross, did you think I was going to have a 14 pound baby?"

"So you're telling me that I was just supposed to ask you if you were having twins? And make you feel bad about yourself for being bigger? And especially because twins don't even run in our family. What happened is rare."

"You could've said something Ross to show that you cared somewhat."

Ross gets defensive, raises his voice a little, "But I didn't…" He stops.

"You didn't care? Is that what you were going to say?" Shakes her head, "What good would it have done if I did tell you? You wouldn't been around anyway."

"Ok let me try to understand…do you know how rare it is to have twins when they don't run in the family? It sounds like you made this up Rachel."

"Ok you know what? Before you say anything else. Twins _do_ run in my family."

"What? No they don't. Who?"

"My mom had twins and put them up for adoption."

"You never told me that."

"I never even met them. My parents were young and they weren't ready for a baby, let alone 2. They didn't feel that abortion was the right way to go, so they decided to put them up for adoption."

"So did they regret it?"

"They hardly ever talk about it, but I know that they regret it a lot now then they did back then."

"I'm sorry."

Rachel didn't expect any sympathy, "It's fine. You can finish packing now." She goes in the kitchen. FYI: They have the swinging kitchen door She starts crying as she sits down at the kitchen table. Shortly after Ross comes in. she didn't not expect him to. It was very surprising. She also didn't want him to see her cry. She quickly dries her tears. "What is it Ross?"

He grabs the Kleenex off the counter and sits across from her, "I'm so sorry you had to go through this all alone."

Rachel did not think that he'd apologize like this. Sure, he apologized back then, but this time it was different. Rachel knew things would be different from this day out.

Ross continues, "You gave birth to not one, but to babies that didn't make it." He can't believe it. "You are so strong Rachel." She doesn't say anything. Ross has to ask, "So why are you still here? With me? I mean how can you love someone who's put you through hell?"

Rachel didn't have an answer to that. She changes the subject, "Do you need help finishing packing?"

She gets up and starts to head for the bedroom, but doesn't make it out of the kitchen before Ross gets up and grabs her arm, "Wait, hold on." Rachel gets scared. Ross has never grabbed her like that before. She looks at his hand on her arm and he notices and lets go, "Are you scared of me Rachel? Is that why you're still here?"

She shakes her head, "No."

"Ok well then tell me." Starts getting louder and louder, "Tell me, if I hurt you over and over and over again, tell me why you're still here!"

Rachel starts crying and caves in and starts yelling over his voice, "I don't know! Ok? I don't know!" She walks out and goes into the nursery and takes a stuffed animal and she can't control her crying, she leans against the wall and slides down to the floor.

Ross comes in shortly after her. He sits next to her on the floor and takes her hand. She looks at it. "Come here." He takes her in a hug. She lets him and she cries into his shoulder, "Shh." He says as he strokes her hair and kisses her head. Rachel's head isn't on his shoulder anymore. She looks at him with so much hurt and agony in her eyes. "So where do we go from here?" He asks her as he wipes away a few of her tears. "You want to go to marriage counseling or…?"

She sniffs and shakes her head, "No."

He's surprised since he thought that that's what she wanted, "Are you, are you sure?"

"Kiss me Ross."

"What?" He can't believe she's being like this.

"Just kiss me."

"Rachel I really want you to know that I'm sorry that I've been a jerk pretty much our whole marriage. I am truly sorry. I Don't deserve you." He says as he gets up off the floor.

"It's ok Ross." She also gets up.

"No it's not. Rachel, I've caused you so much pain and I feel horrible."

"I believe you Ross. I accept your apology."

"You are so great Rachel. I'm going to make it up to you. I swear."

She smiles, "Ooh I like the sound of that. And how are you planning on doing that?"

Well first, I plan on canceling this business trip and spending the entire weekend with you."

Touched, Rachel replies, "Oh you don't have to do that."

"I want to." Smiles. "I love you so much Rachel. And I 100, completely, mean it."

Smiles back at him, "Are you ever going to kiss me?"

He laughs, "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

Teasing around, "Nope, just waiting." They laugh as Ross takes her waist and moves closer to her and gives her one of the best kisses they have ever had. He picks her up off the floor and carries her into their bedroom and lays her on the bed as they make out, "Make love to me Ross." She whispers into his ear.

"Making Memories Of Us" By Keith Urban starts playing and a montage of Ross and Rachel memories start to show in the background. Good memories and bad ones.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my own word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

(Chorus:)  
And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

I wanna honor your mother  
And I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been

Chorus

We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way  
I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now

And I'm gonna make you a promise   
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust makin' memories of us  
And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust makin memories of us

3 months go by and things have been going great. Better than great.

Rachel is on the couch, on the phone and Ross is next to her. We don't hear what her mom is saying. You can kinda figure it out.

Ross and Rachel are both smiling. Ross is listening to Rachel talk to her. "Yeah, we're pretty excited about it." Pause, "Yep 3 months." Pause, "We find out next week." Pause, she says as she smiles at her husband, "He's been so wonderful mom." Pause, "Yeah." Pause, "No I know. So how about you and dad? Are you guys excited about being grandparents?" Pause, she laughs, "Yeah great." Pause "Ok well we'll talk to you as soon as we find out" Pause, "I will mom" Pause, "Love you too. Bye" I hope that wasn't confusing. She hangs up. "Mom says 'hi'."

"Oh 'hi'. They smile at each other. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She kisses him.

"Hey. I have to go into work for just a couple of hours. Okay? I'll be home for dinner." He gets up and gets his coat.

"Oh okay." She gets up too

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses him and is about to break when he kisses her longer.

"Now you and the baby take it easy ok? We'll see ya when I get home."

"Bye" He leaves.

Time lapse. It's getting closer to dinner. Rachel is making it. She notices that they need butter and decides to call Ross in hopes to catch him before he leaves.

"This is Ross."

"Hey it's me."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's great. We're just out of butter. Do you think you can pick some up?"

"Sure I was just on my way out. I should be home in about a half hour."

"Thanks hun."

"Not a problem. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

About an hour goes by and Ross isn't home yet. '_There was probably just traffic, no big deal. If he's not home with in the next half hour. Then I'll call someone.' _Rachel thought.

The phone rings, "Hello Ross?"

A strange voice replies, "Um, no-Is this Mrs. Geller?"

"Yes, yes this is?"

"This is officer Nelson."

Knowing there's bad news, Rachel's eyes grow wide, "Oh god…"

"Ross was in a car accident and we need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible."

Rachel drops the phone, in shock.

The End…

Well I hope you liked it. Did you get it? Her 'dream' is coming true…No they didn't have all the kids, but the other parts of the dream is about to come true. I just thought to clear that up incase you weren't sure. Please review! It'd mean so much to me. Let me know what you thought of the whole fiction.! Thanks a bunch.


End file.
